Matrimonio por Negocio
by tinafraser
Summary: Sus sueños de amor verdadero quedaron destrozados al descubrir que su matrimonio era otro acuerdo de negocios de su padre.
1. Argumento

_**Argumento**_ :

 _Bella, recién casada con Edward Cullen, deseaba que su pasión durara. Pero sus sueños de amor verdadero quedaron destrozados al descubrir que su matrimonio era otro acuerdo de negocios de su padre. Decidió entonces actuar como la esposa perfecta y conseguir que Edward la amara. Sin embargo, él echaba de menos a la burbujeante mujer que solía ser su esposa. ¿Quién era esa Isabella con aires de mujer de sociedad? ¿Encontraría la manera de encender de nuevo la pasión en su mirada… especialmente ahora que ella estaba embarazada?_


	2. Chapter 1 Cena

Argumento:

 _Bella_ _, recién casada con Edward Cullen, deseaba que su pasión durara. Pero sus sueños de amor verdadero quedaron destrozados al descubrir que su matrimonio era otro acuerdo de negocios de su padre. Decidió entonces actuar como la esposa perfecta y conseguir que Edward la amara. Sin embargo, él echaba de menos a la burbujeante mujer que solía ser su esposa. ¿Quién era esa Isabella con aires de mujer de sociedad? ¿Encontraría la manera de encender de nuevo la pasión en su mirada… especialmente ahora que ella estaba embarazada?_

 _ **Capítulo Uno**_

Llegaba un momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que sabía que había sido cazado. Edward Cullen se quedó mirando la sortija de diamantes y supo que el suyo había llegado. Cerró la tapa y guardó el estuche de terciopelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Tenía dos opciones. Podía casarse con Isabella Swan y conseguir su objetivo de fusionar su compañía con Swan´s Hoteles para crear la mayor y más exclusiva cadena de hoteles del mundo, o podía negarse y perderlo todo. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, sólo podía hacer una cosa.

El portero de su edificio en Manhattan se apresuró a abrirle la puerta mientras Edward se dirigía hacia la calle, donde le esperaba Garrett su conductor. Respiró hondo antes de meterse en el coche, y el conductor arrancó.

Esa iba a ser la noche. Era el resultado del cortejo, de incontables cenas y besos que se habían ido volviendo más apasionados. Esa noche, culminaría la conquista de Isabella Swan, y entonces le pediría que se casara con él.

Sacudió la cabeza al reparar una vez más en lo absurdo de la situación. Personalmente creía que Charlie Swan estaba loco por obligar a su hija a caer en las fauces de Edward. Había intentado hacer cambiar de opinión al viejo sobre su propósito de que su hija se casara con él.

Bella era una muchacha muy dulce, pero Edward no tenía interés en casarse. Todavía no. Quizá en cinco años. Entonces, elegiría una esposa y tendría hijos.

Charlie tenía otros planes. Desde el momento en el que Edward se le había acercado, Charlie había mostrado un brillo calculador en sus ojos. Ella era demasiado blanda, demasiado inocente, demasiado… todo, como para ocuparse de los negocios familiares. Estaba convencido de que cualquier hombre que mostrara interés por ella, lo haría para congraciarse con el clan Swan y su fortuna. Charlie quería que cuidasen a su hija y, por la razón que fuera, estaba convencido de que Edward era la mejor opción.

Así que había incluido a Bella como parte del acuerdo. ¿La condición? Que ella no se enterara de ello. El viejo estaba dispuesto a entregar a su hija, pero no quería que lo supiera. Lo cual quería decir que a Edward no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle aquel estúpido juego. Recordó las cosas que había dicho y la paciencia que había tenido cortejando a Bella. Era una persona directa y todo aquel asunto le incomodaba.

Bella iba a pensar que hacían una pareja perfecta. Era una mujer de buen corazón que prefería pasar el tiempo en su fundación para la protección de animales que en los consejos de administración de Swan´s Hoteles. Si alguna vez descubría la verdad, no se lo tomaría bien. Y no podía culparla. Edward odiaba la manipulación, y se enfadaría mucho si alguien le hiciera lo que él iba a hacerle.

–Viejo estúpido –murmuró.

El conductor se detuvo frente a un edificio de apartamentos, en el que vivía todo el clan Swan. Charlie y su esposa ocupaban el ático y Bella se había mudado a un apartamento más pequeño en otro piso. Entre medias vivían otros miembros de la familia, desde primos a tíos.

La familia Swan le resultaba extraña a Edward quien se había independizado al cumplir dieciocho años y lo único que recordaba de sus padres era la advertencia de que no se metiera en líos.

Toda la devoción que Charlie mostraba por sus hijos le resultaba rara y le incomodaba. Sobre todo desde que decidiera tratar a Edward como a un hijo, ahora que iba a casarse con su hija.

Edward empezó a salir cuando vio a Isabella corriendo hacia la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y su mirada encendida al verlo. Él se apresuró para llegar junto a ella.

–Isabella, deberías haberte quedado dentro –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ella rio en respuesta. Sus carcajadas sonaron frescas en mitad del sonido del tráfico. Llevaba su melena rubia suelta, sin la horquilla que solía llevar. Tomó sus manos y las apretó mientras le sonreía.

–Vamos, Edward, ¿qué puede ocurrirme? Jared está aquí y está más pendiente de mí que mi propio padre.

Jared, el portero, sonrió a Bella. Edward suspiró y la rodeó por la cintura.

–Deberías esperarme dentro y dejar que fuera yo el que te buscara. Jared no puede cuidar de ti. Tiene otros deberes.

–Para eso estás tú, tonto. No imagino que nadie pudiera hacerme daño estando a tu lado.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, unió sus labios a los de él. Aquella mujer no sabía controlarse. Estaba montando un espectáculo.

Aun así, su cuerpo reaccionó a la pasión de su beso. Sabía dulce y resultaba inocente. Se sentía como un ogro por la farsa en la que estaba participando. Pero entonces recordó que Swan´s Hoteles sería por fin suyo.

Lentamente, se apartó.

–Este no es sitio, Isabella –la reprendió–. Tenemos que irnos.

Se quedó seria y durante unos segundos su expresión se tornó triste, pero enseguida volvió a animarse, mostrando una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward se acomodó en el asiento trasero junto a Bella y ella enseguida se acurrucó a su lado.

– ¿Dónde vamos a cenar hoy? –preguntó ella.

–He preparado algo especial.

– ¿El qué? –preguntó, abalanzándose sobre él.

–Ya lo verás.

Oyó su suspiro de desesperación y la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó. Una cosa a favor de Bella era que era muy fácil de contentar. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que protestaban cuando no se cumplían sus expectativas. Por desgracia, las mujeres con las que solía estar tenían altas y caras expectativas. Bella parecía contentarse con cualquier cosa. Estaba seguro de que el anillo que había elegido le gustaría.

Ella se acomodó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Sus espontáneas muestras de afecto seguían incomodándolo. No estaba acostumbrado a gente tan abierta. Cuando se casaran, le diría que contuviera un poco su entusiasmo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Garrett se detuvo en el edificio de Edward y salió para abrir la puerta. Edward salió y le ofreció la mano a Bella para ayudarla.

–Esta es tu casa –comentó ella, enarcando una ceja.

–Así es. Venga, la cena nos está esperando.

Pasó junto a ella por la puerta y se dirigieron al ascensor. Subieron y la puerta se abrió al vestíbulo de su apartamento. Para su satisfacción, todo estaba como lo había planeado.

La iluminación era tenue y romántica. Sonaba jazz de fondo y la mesa estaba dispuesta junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la ciudad.

– ¡Oh, Edward! Esto es perfecto.

Una vez más se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Cada vez que lo abrazaba, sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Se soltó de su abrazo y la llevó hasta la mesa. Le apartó la silla y luego abrió la botella de vino y sirvió dos copas.

– ¡La comida sigue caliente! –Exclamó ella, tocando su plato–. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

–Con mis súper poderes –contestó él sonriendo.

–Me gusta la idea de un hombre con súper poderes para cocinar.

–Alguien me ha ayudado mientras iba a recogerte.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

–Eres muy antiguo, Edward. No había motivo para que fueras a buscarme si íbamos a pasar la noche en tu apartamento. Podía haber tomado un taxi o haberle pedido al chófer de mi padre que me trajera.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Antiguo? Lo habían llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca antiguo.

–Un hombre ha de estar pendiente de las necesidades de su chica. Ha sido un placer ir a buscarte.

Ella se sonrojó y le brillaron los ojos.

– ¿Lo soy?

– ¿Que si eres qué? –preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza mientras dejaba en la mesa la copa de vino.

–Tu chica.

Nunca se había considerado un hombre posesivo, pero ahora que había decidido que se convirtiera en su esposa, había descubierto que lo era.

–Sí, y antes de que acabe la noche, no te quedará ninguna duda de que me perteneces.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Bella. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en la cena después de semejante afirmación? Edward se quedó mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa como si fuera a saltar en cualquier comento.

Se sentía como una presa. Era una sensación deliciosa, en absoluto amenazante. Estaba deseando que llegara el momento en el que Edward diera un paso adelante en su relación.

Lo deseaba, a la vez que lo temía. ¿Cómo estar a la altura de un hombre que era capaz de seducir a una mujer con tan sólo un roce y una mirada? Había sido todo un caballero durante el tiempo que llevaban saliendo. Al principio, sólo le había dado besos inocentes, pero con el tiempo se habían vuelto más apasionados.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió por culpa de aquellos pensamientos. ¿Tendría planeado hacerla suya esa noche?

– ¿No vas a comer? –le preguntó Edward.

De nuevo, se quedó mirando el plato. Sentía la boca seca y se estremeció expectante. Movió la gamba con el tenedor para mojarla en la salsa, y lentamente se la llevó a los labios.

– ¿No eres vegetariana, verdad?

Ella sonrió al ver su expresión, como si la idea acabara de ocurrírsele. Se metió la gamba en la boca y masticó mientras volvía a dejar el tenedor. Después de tragársela, le tomó la mano.

–Te preocupas demasiado. Si fuera vegetariana, ya te lo habría dicho. Mucha gente cree que no como carne por mi vinculación con la asociación de protección de animales –dijo ella y al ver la expresión de alivio de Edward, sonrió de nuevo–. Como pollo y pescado. No me gusta demasiado el cerdo y menos aún la ternera, el foie gras y cosas por el estilo. La idea de comer hígado de pato me revuelve el estómago.

–Tendré en cuenta tus preferencias culinarias para no servírtelas –dijo él con solemnidad.

– ¿Sabes una cosa, Edward? –dijo sonriendo–. No eres tan estirado como la gente piensa. Lo cierto es que tienes un gran sentido del humor.

– ¿Estirado? –Preguntó, levantando una ceja–. ¿Quién piensa que soy un estirado?

Consciente de que había metido la pata, se metió otra gamba en la boca.

–Nadie. Olvídalo.

– ¿Alguien te ha prevenido contra mí?

La repentina tensión en su tono de voz hizo que se sintiera incómoda.

–Mi familia se preocupa por mí –contestó Isabella–. Son muy protectores, demasiado –concluyó.

– ¿Tu familia te ha dicho que tengas cuidado conmigo?

–Bueno, no exactamente. Desde luego que mi padre no. Él cree que puedes tocar la luna. Mi madre también está de acuerdo con la relación, pero creo que es porque mi padre la aprueba.

Edward se relajó en su asiento.

–Entonces, ¿quién?

–Mi hermano quiere que tenga cuidado, pero has de entender que siempre que he salido con alguien me ha dicho lo mismo.

De nuevo, Edward arqueó una ceja mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a la boca.

–Ya.

–Sí, ya sabes, eres un mujeriego. Tienes una mujer diferente cada semana. Piensa que lo único que quieres es llevarme a la cama.

Bella sintió que las mejillas le ardían e inclinó la cabeza.

–Parece el típico hermano mayor –dijo Edward –. Y tiene razón en una cosa: quiero meterte en mi cama. La diferencia es que una vez te tenga en ella, vas a quedarte ahí.

 **_Bueno Chicas, segundo capítulo arriba, espero estar actualizando a diario . Gracias por sus favoritos y follow. Nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 2: Debes Saberlo

Bella se quedó sorprendida. Él sonrió con aplomo.

–Acaba de comer. Quiero que disfrutes la cena. Más tarde, disfrutaremos el uno del otro.

Siguió comiendo mecánicamente, sin reparar en el sabor. ¿Qué hacían las mujeres en situaciones como aquella? Estaba con un hombre decidido a llevársela a la cama. ¿Debería mostrarse fría o ponerse a la defensiva?

Contuvo la risa. Estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.

Unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los hombros. Bella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y vio a Edward a su espalda. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

–Relájate, Bella –dijo suavemente–. Estás muy tensa. Ven aquí.

Con piernas temblorosas, se puso de pie. Él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y luego le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. Por último, dibujó una línea por su cara hasta llegar a los labios mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella.

La rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano la tomó por la nuca. Esa vez, cuando la besó, no hubo la contención que había visto otras veces. El beso fue ardiente y arrollador. ¿Cómo podía un beso provocarle aquel efecto?

Con la lengua rozó los labios de Bella, suavemente al principio y con más fuerza después, haciendo presión para que abriera la boca. Ella se relajó y se dejó llevar por su abrazo. Oía sus latidos en las sienes, en el cuello y en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Deseaba a aquel hombre. A veces le daba la sensación de que llevaba toda la vida esperándolo. Era perfecto.

–Edward –susurró–. Hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que debes saber.

Él frunció el ceño y buscó sus ojos.

–Adelante, cuéntame lo que quieras.

Bella tragó saliva, pero sintió que el nudo de su garganta había crecido. Nunca había imaginado que fuera tan difícil decirlo y se sintió como una tonta. Quizá no debería decir nada y dejar que las cosas ocurrieran. Pero, no, aquella iba a ser una noche especial y el debía saberlo.

–Yo… Nunca he hecho esto –dijo nerviosa, aferrándose a su brazo–. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca he hecho el amor con un hombre. Eres el primero.

Algo oscuro y primitivo brilló en sus ojos. Al principio no dijo nada. Luego, la besó con ansia, devorando sus labios. A continuación se apartó y una expresión de satisfacción asomó a su rostro.

–Me alegro. Después de esta noche serás mía, Bella Me alegro de ser el primero.

–Yo también –murmuró ella.

La intensidad de su expresión se suavizó. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la ceja. Se quedó así durante largos segundos antes de tomarla por los hombros.

–No quiero que tengas miedo. Seré muy suave contigo, cariño. Quiero que disfrutes cada momento.

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo rodeó por el cuello.

–Entonces, hazme el amor, Edward. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por ti.

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward, sin saber qué hacer. Él no tenía ese problema. Le dio otro beso en la frente antes de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta el dormitorio principal del apartamento. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–Siempre soñé con que me llevaran en brazos a la cama cuando llegara el momento. Seguramente parezco tonta.

–Me alegro de poder cumplir tus fantasías antes incluso de desnudarte.

Ella se sonrojó ante la idea de que la desnudara.

Después de escuchar a muchas chicas en el instituto y en la universidad hablar sobre lo mediocre que habían sido sus primeras veces, Isabella se había prometido que su experiencia sería diferente. Quizá al final había sido demasiado quisquillosa, pero se había empeñado en elegir el momento y el hombre adecuado. Así que estaba contenta porque no podía ser alguien más perfecto que Edward Cullen.

La dejó junto a la puerta y ella miró nerviosa a su alrededor. El dormitorio era grande. La cama era enorme también. Parecía hecha a medida. ¿Quién necesitaba una cama tan grande?

–Voy a desnudarte, cariño –dijo él con voz sensual–. Lo haré lentamente. Si te sientes incómoda en algún momento, detenme. Tenemos toda la noche. No hay ninguna prisa.

Su corazón se derritió ante la dulzura de su voz. Parecía paciente y aunque lo agradecía, estaba deseando que se diera prisa.

«Sólo hay una primera vez», se dijo reprendiéndose.

–Date la vuelta para que pueda quitarte el vestido.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, mientras él le apartaba el pelo hacia un lado para abrirle la cremallera. Unos segundos después, el sonido de la cremallera al bajar fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación.

Bella se sujetó el vestido sin tirantes justo antes de que cayera. Edward la tomó por los hombros desnudos y la besó en el cuello.

–Relájate.

Era fácil para él decirlo. Seguramente lo había hecho cientos de veces. Aquella idea no le agradaba y se prometió no pensar en cuántas amantes habría tenido.

Edward la hizo girarse y esbozó una sonrisa que la derritió por dentro. Lentamente la hizo soltar el vestido hasta que cayó al suelo, dejándola en bragas.

Se sonrojó. ¿Por qué no se había puesto un sujetador sin tirantes? Se sentía como una fresca por no llevar nada, pero tampoco tenía tanto pecho y el vestido le sentaba como un guante.

Tampoco sabía que la iba a seducir esa noche. Lo había deseado todas las veces que Edward la había invitado a salir, pero había dejado de predecir cuándo llegaría ese momento.

–Muy sexy –dijo recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Por suerte se había puesto unas bragas sexys de encaje y no las blancas de algodón blanco que solía llevar.

–Estás muy guapa.

Su temblor se atenuó, absorbida por la expresión de su mirada. Los ojos no mentían y podía ver la excitación y el deseo en los suyos.

Edward la tomó por los hombros y suavemente tiró de ella para volver a besarla de nuevo. En segundos, el beso pasó de ser feroz a tierno, como si le estuviera diciendo que no iba a abrumarla.

Aunque fuera virgen, el deseo y la excitación no le eran desconocidos. Edward, con una intensidad que rayaba la obsesión, se había convertido en una fantasía que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

Ya había sido tentada en el pasado. Otros hombres la habían cortejado. Por algunos no había sentido ningún deseo, pero por otros había experimentado interés y se había preguntado si aquello conduciría a una relación sexual. Al final, nunca había estado segura y se había negado a dar el paso.

Con Edward, eso no le había pasado. Desde el primer momento en el que se había presentado con su voz sensual y profunda, había sabido que estaba perdida. Había pasado las últimas semanas deseando que llegara aquella noche. Ahora que había llegado, todo su cuerpo deseaba que la hiciera suya.

Él se separó un momento y ella se quedó mirándolo con ojos vidriosos. Edward le acarició una mejilla con un dedo. Luego, volvió a besarla una y otra vez. Sus besos eran ardientes. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y jugueteó con la suya. Su sabor era cálido y exquisito, haciéndola desear más. Edward dejó escapar un gemido y suspiró junto a su rostro.

–Me vuelves loco.

Ella sonrió y su nerviosismo se calmó. El hecho de que provocara aquel efecto en un hombre tan guapo y atractivo, aumentaba su autoestima.

Continuó besándola por el cuello. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió los hombros. Sus labios continuaron bajando por la curva de sus hombros hacia el pecho.

Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y su boca quedó a la altura del pezón. Bella contuvo la respiración, deseando que la acariciara. Le daba igual si era con la boca, los labios o la lengua.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó en el ombligo. Luego subió unos centímetros y continuó el recorrido entre sus pechos hasta que finalmente la besó encima del corazón.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Edward.

–Tu corazón late deprisa –murmuró.

Ella continuó en silencio. No hacía falta decir nada. El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Pero sus manos no podían estarse quietas. Tenía los dedos hundidos en los mechones de su pelo castaño. Según la luz, sus ojos se veían ámbar, dorados, marrones…

Acarició su pelo. Lo llevaba algo revuelto. Prestaba tan poca atención a su pelo como lo hacía a otras cosas que consideraba sin importancia.

Edward levantó la mirada.

– ¿Estás asustada?

–Aterrada –admitió.

Su mirada se dulcificó y la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. La sensación de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo vestido, hizo que sintiera un estremecimiento.


	4. Chapter 3: Toda Mia

-Estaría menos asustada si estuvieras desnudo.

Él parpadeó sorprendido y luego rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Está bien –dijo poniéndose de pie ante ella–. Me alegra complacerte.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios húmedos, mientras él se apartaba y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Luego, se quitó los gemelos antes de sacarse las mangas.

Ella permaneció quieta, disfrutando. Estaba en buena condición física, pero sin que su musculatura resultara excesiva. Un racimo de rizos salpicaba su pecho y una suave línea de vello bajaba por su abdomen y desaparecía bajo la cintura de los pantalones.

Deseaba acariciarlo, tenía que acariciarlo. Cerró los puños y frunció el ceño. No había reglas en la seducción, ¿no? Podía tocar. No había ninguna razón para permanecer quieta como una estatua mientras él hacía todo el trabajo.

Estaba empezando a desabrocharse los pantalones cuando ella deslizó las manos por su pecho y sus hombros. Él se quedó quieto y por unos instantes cerró los ojos.

Su respuesta la fascinó. ¿Le producían sus caricias tanto placer como a ella las suyas? Una sensación de poder la invadió. Se acercó aún más, deseando sentir su piel desnuda junto a la suya. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus senos rozaron su pecho. Fue una sensación eléctrica que la hizo desear más, mucho más.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

–Pasármelo bien.

Él sonrió y permaneció quieto, con las manos en la cremallera del pantalón. Bella le acarició con las manos abiertas el pecho, explorando cada músculo y disfrutando del contraste de la fortaleza de Edward y de la delicadeza de su propio cuerpo.

–Quítatelos –susurró.

–¿Acaso la tímida virgen se ha vuelto toda una seductora?

Justo en aquel instante se sonrojó y entonces él sonrió y soltó sus pantalones para tomar su rostro entre las manos. Luego la besó, tirando con fuerza de sus labios.

El repentino nerviosismo hizo que sus manos se movieran con torpeza, mientras buscaba sus pantalones. Él permaneció paciente, acariciando su rostro, con los ojos fijos en los de ella mientras Bella le bajaba los pantalones.

Tragó saliva y se aventuró a mirar allí donde su erección se adivinaba bajo los calzoncillos. Eran unos sencillos calzoncillos bóxers. Se había imaginado algo más… Bueno, no se lo había imaginado con unos calzoncillos tan sencillos, claro que no era un hombre que se complicara la vida. Sí, llevaba ropa cara, pero era ropa cómoda. Sólo se sabía que era cara al ver la etiqueta.

Dicho de otra manera, Edward Cullen era un hombre que había hecho dinero, pero que no se preocupaba en aparentarlo. En público, solía estar a la defensiva, como si quisiera guardar las distancias. Le entusiasmaba que confiara en ella lo suficiente como para mostrarle su lado más íntimo.

–Acaríciame –dijo en aquel tono sensual que la hacía derretirse.

A tientas, metió la mano bajo la cintura de su ropa interior y siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con la aterciopelada dureza de su erección. Animada por la expresión de deseo de sus ojos, rodeó con sus dedos la base y lentamente los deslizó hacia arriba, recorriendo su longitud.

Edward soltó su rostro e impacientemente se bajó los calzoncillos hasta quedar completamente desnudo, mientras ella continuaba acariciándolo suavemente. Aunque no tenía nada con lo que compararlo salvo algunas fotos que había visto, parecía tener un tamaño adecuado. Al menos, no parecía tan grande como para temer un problema de compatibilidades.

La tomó de las muñecas y le apartó las manos de su erección, aprisionándoselas contra el pecho.

–Cariño, me estás volviendo loco. Se supone que era yo el que iba a seducirte y sin embargo eres tú la que me esclaviza con cada caricia.

Ella se sonrojó de placer. La besó de nuevo y la abrazó, haciéndola caminar de vuelta a la cama. La detuvo cuando sus piernas estuvieron a punto de rozar la colcha. Luego, la rodeó por la cintura y la echó hacia atrás hasta tumbarla en el colchón.

La expresión de Edward se tornó seria. Con suavidad, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente con un movimiento suave.

–Si en algún momento hago algo que te asuste, dímelo y me pararé. Si quieres que vaya más despacio, dímelo también.

–¡Oh! –exclamó, incapaz de decir nada por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Tiró de él para que la besara. Se sentía torpe, pero no parecía importarle. Le habría gustado mostrarse más desinhibida, pero no tenía experiencia y no se arrepentía de haber esperado hasta ese momento.

–Te quiero –susurró Bella, incapaz de contener por más tiempo aquellas palabras. Edward se quedó inmóvil y, por un momento, Bella temió haber roto la magia del momento. Se apartó con los ojos abiertos como platos, buscando en su rostro alguna reacción, alguna indicación de que había traspasado alguna barrera prohibida.

Estaba convencida de que había echado a perder el momento más excitante y maravilloso de su vida por ser una bocazas. Nunca había sido capaz de contenerse.

–¿Edward?

Le temblaron los labios y empezó a apartarse, sintiéndose avergonzada.

En vez de contestarla, Edward se echó sobre ella y comenzó a devorarle los labios. Luego, metió la lengua en su boca y empezó a jugar con la suya.

Su cuerpo volvió a la vida y se arqueó contra él. Bella lo rodeó por el cuello mientras Edward la estrechaba contra él. Sus cuerpos estaban tan ardientes como su boca. Entre sus piernas, Bella sintió su erección.

Edward agitó las caderas, como si fuera incapaz de contener el deseo de hundirse en ella. Bella jadeó excitada, llevada por el miedo y la excitación. Su boca y sus manos estaban por todas partes. Era un asalto sensual a sus sentidos. Las suaves caricias se mezclaban con toques más firmes. Tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que pudo tomar uno de sus pezones en la boca. Luego, lo acarició con la punta de la lengua.

Bella dejó escapar un grito, llevada por el efecto de aquel simple roce. El placer la invadía y se estremeció con violencia, clavándole las uñas.

No satisfecho con la intensidad de su reacción, volvió a tomar su pezón en la boca y lo chupó con fuerza.

Isabella sintió que la visión se le nublaba. Respiró hondo, pero no parecía capaz de llenar de aire sus pulmones. Aquello era el paraíso. Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para describir aquella increíble sensación que le provocaba su boca lamiéndole el pecho.

Entonces, Edward deslizó una mano entre ellos, por su ombligo y más abajo.

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus pliegues hasta dar con el centro de su placer. Sabía mejor que ella cómo satisfacerla, dónde y cómo tocarla. Cada caricia la elevaba a nuevas alturas. Entonces, Edward cerró los ojos y empujó con sus caderas, hundiéndose en ella centímetro a centímetro. En un momento dado se detuvo y ella se agitó, protestando.

–Calla –murmuró, y la besó en la comisura de los labios–. Dame un momento. No quiero hacerte daño. Es mejor acabar con ello cuanto antes.

Bella asintió, mientras él se separaba para volver a hundirse de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos como platos y un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. Estaba intentando controlar los sentimientos contradictorios que la embargaban.

Podía sentirlo en su interior. Lo tenía sujeto. No podía distinguir si la sensación ardiente de su interior era de placer o de dolor. Quería más, necesitaba más.

Gimió suavemente y se agitó. Quería algo que no sabía describir.

–Despacio.

La besó, acariciando su lengua con la suya, y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Levantó su cuerpo separándolo del de ella y arqueó las caderas antes de embestirla de nuevo.

Luego volvió a bajar, apoyándose en los codos, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

–¿Estás bien?

–Muy bien –contestó ella sonriendo.

–Eres preciosa, inocente, perfecta… Toda mía.

El tono posesivo en su voz la hizo estremecer y otra sacudida de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

–Sí, toda tuya –susurró.

–Dime si te queda mucho. Quiero que nos corramos a la vez. No puedo esperar mucho más.

–Entonces no lo hagas.

Su voz tembló. Apenas podía pensar, mucho menos hablar. Tenía el cuerpo rígido. Sus sentidos estaban alterados y estaba a punto de dejarse llevar. Un solo roce, una caricia más y…

La abrazó y volvió a hundirse en ella. La obligó a separar los muslos un poco más, se hundió más profundamente y Bella perdió el control. Era la sensación más bonita y espectacular que podía haber imaginado. Superaba con creces sus fantasías eróticas.

Cuando volvió a recobrar la cordura, estaba rodeada por los brazos de Edward, que la besaba suavemente en el cuello. Estaba encima de él. Tenía el pelo hacia un lado mientras él acariciaba la curva del hombro.

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sintiéndose algo aturdida.

–¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

Él sonrió y deslizó las manos por el cuerpo desnudo de ella, hasta detenerse en su trasero.

–Yo te puse ahí. Me gusta tenerte encima. Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

–¡Oh!

–¿Te has quedado sin palabras? ¿Tú?

Lo miró contrariada, pero no pudo replicar nada. Era demasiado evidente que se había quedado muda.

Sonrió y tiró de ella. Bella se colocó sobre él y disfrutó de sus caricias en la espalda.

–¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella sonrió al percibir preocupación en su tono de voz.

–No, ha sido perfecto, Edward, tan perfecto que no encuentro palabras para describirlo. Gracias.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos.

–¿Gracias? Creo que ninguna mujer me había dado las gracias después de tener sexo.

–Has hecho que mi primera vez fuera especial.

–Me alegro –dijo, y la besó en la cabeza.

Ella bostezó y se acomodó a su lado.

–Duérmete –susurró él–. Quiero que duermas aquí esta noche.

Le pesaban los ojos y estaba durmiéndose cuando reparó en lo que le acababa de decir.

–Yo también quiero dormir aquí.

Sus dedos se quedaron quietos entre su melena y luego empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo de un modo posesivo.

–Eso está bien, porque de ahora en adelante dormirás cada noche en mi cama.


	5. 4: Cumpliendo el Plan

Edward se despertó con la extraña sensación del cuerpo de una mujer junto al suyo. No sólo a su lado, sino completamente rodeándolo.

Bella estaba aferrada a él, con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Sus senos descansaban sobre su pecho, tenía un brazo atravesando su cuerpo y el rostro hundido en su cuello.

Le gustaba.

Permaneció tumbado mientras observaba el subir y bajar de su cuerpo, al compás de su respiración. Su belleza radicaba en su sencillez. Se la podía distinguir entre una multitud. Era extremadamente natural. Quizá demasiado exuberante y desenfrenada, pero con el tiempo y la orientación adecuada, podía llegar a ser una esposa y madre excelentes.

Acarició con la punta de los dedos su brazo. Estaba pálida, pero no tanto como para parecer enferma. Era evidente que no se exponía al sol y aunque se ponía maquillaje cuando salían, no se ponía tanto como para transformarse en alguien diferente. Un poco de pintalabios y un toque de rímel para alargar las pestañas parecía ser todo lo que usaba, claro que tampoco era un experto en asuntos femeninos.

Le gustaba que no fuera cómplice del ridículo plan de su padre, aunque él pensaba que lo mejor para todas las partes involucradas era conocer la historia completa desde el principio.

A su parte canalla le gustaba que sintiera afecto por él, que sus sentimientos estuvieran libres de maquinaciones. Si las palabras que había dicho Bella la noche anterior no eran el resultado de sentirse abrumada por la situación, afecto era un término equivocado. Había dicho que lo quería. Eso complicaba el asunto y le daba cierta dosis de satisfacción.

Mientras que para él el matrimonio era un asunto de necesidad, conveniencia y una oportunidad de conseguir una exitosa fusión empresarial, la idea de que ella accediera a casarse por las mismas razones lo incomodaba inmensamente. Aunque lo convertía en un hipócrita, le gustaba que quisiera casarse con él porque lo deseaba e incluso porque lo quería.

Antes, tenía que acabar con los preliminares. Uno de ellos era hacer oficial su compromiso. Ella no lo sabía todavía, pero en breve se convertiría en la señora de Edward Cullen.

Con cuidado, se soltó de sus brazos y piernas. Estaba profundamente dormida, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Se levantó, se puso un albornoz y miró hacia la cama. Por unos segundos, se quedó paralizado ante su imagen. El sol entraba por la ventana y la bañaba con sus rayos destellando en la cabellera morena revuelta y extendida sobre la almohada. Uno de sus brazos impedía la visión completa de sus pechos, pero justo por debajo del codo asomaba un pezón. La sábana llegaba hasta sus nalgas, dejando ver el hoyuelo del final de su espalda. Sin ninguna duda, era muy hermosa. Y ahora era suya.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que se había puesto la noche anterior y, antes de salir de la habitación, sacó el estuche con el anillo. Cuando se despertara, llevaría a cabo la siguiente parte del plan que cuidadosamente había orquestado.

Bella se estiró y la luz del sol la cegó durante unos instantes. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos, disfrutando de la calidez y bienestar que le proporcionaba aquella suntuosa cama, la de Edward.

Suspiró alegre. Había perdido su virginidad de la manera más maravillosa. Era imposible que todo hubiera ido mejor. Había sido una noche increíble: cena romántica para dos, Edward comiéndosela con aquella mirada mágica y murmurando que iba a hacerla suya. Sí, una noche perfecta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cama con ella y frunció el ceño. Lo vio de pie al otro lado de la habitación, observándola. Llevaba un albornoz que dejaba ver su pecho desnudo. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño y la miraba. Por alguna razón, eso la hizo estremecerse.

Algo de color le llamó la atención y al bajar la vista vio una rosa roja sobre la sábana, a su lado. Pero fue la pequeña tarjeta junto a un espectacular anillo de Esmeraldas como los ojos de el, lo que la dejó sin aliento.

Sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y se quedó mirando boquiabierta. Se apoyó en un codo para levantarse y tomó el anillo. Le temblaban las manos tanto que a punto estuvo de dejar caer el estuche de terciopelo.

Volvió a mirar la nota y después a él, como si temiera que se hubiera ido y todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. Pero seguía allí, con su sonrisa iluminando sus rasgos.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Bella susurrando.

Él asintió y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

–De verdad.

Dejó la rosa, el anillo y la nota y saltó de la cama para lanzarse a sus brazos. Edward dio un paso atrás y rió mientras ella lo besaba por la cara hasta terminar en sus labios.

–Sí, oh Dios mío, claro que sí.

La sujetó por detrás antes de que pudiera tirarle y caer al suelo. Luego la levantó y sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

–Ya sabes que es tradición poner el anillo.

Isabella miró hacia la cama.

–Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde está?

Edward la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó al borde mientras tomaba el anillo. Unos segundos después, le tomó la mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Ella contuvo la respiración al verlo brillando bajo la luz del sol.

–Oh, Edward, es precioso.

Lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Te quiero mucho. No puedo creer que tuvieras todo esto planeado.

–No quiero un noviazgo largo.

–Yo tampoco.

–De hecho, quiero que nos casemos enseguida –añadió sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

–No me importaría. Quiero decir si dependiera de mí, pero no sé cómo va a tomárselo mi familia. Mi madre querrá una gran boda. Soy su única hija.

Edward le acarició la mejilla.

–Deja que me encargue de tu familia. Te aseguro que estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Tendremos una gran boda y tu madre se sentirá satisfecha. Ya verás cómo les parecerán bien nuestros planes.

Estaba tan contenta que apenas podía estarse quieta.

–¡Estoy deseando contárselo a todo el mundo! ¿No es increíble? Todo el mundo se alegrará por mí. Sé que papá estaba deseando que encontrara al hombre ideal y sentara la cabeza. Siempre dice que soy muy inquieta, pero es que soy joven.

–¿Estás diciendo que no quieres casarte?

Bella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

–¡No! Eso no es lo que estaba diciendo. Iba a decir que estaba esperando al hombre perfecto, a ti.

–Eso es lo que quería oír –murmuró él.

Edward la besó.

–¿Qué te parece si te das un baño para recuperarte de toda la actividad de anoche y luego desayunamos juntos?

Isabella se puso roja, pero asintió deseando hablar de su futuro. La señora de Edward Cullen. Le gustaba cómo sonaba. Y el anillo… Bajó la mirada, paralizada por la belleza de la esmeralda que le adornaba el dedo.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó Edward en tono burlón.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró seria.

–Me encanta. Es precioso. Pero no tenías que haberme regalado algo tan caro. Me hubiera gustado cualquier cosa viniendo de ti.

Él sonrió.

–Lo sé, pero quería que fuera algo especial.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

–Gracias. Es perfecto, todo es perfecto.

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada brillaba de deseo.

–Vete al baño antes de que me olvide del desayuno y te vuelva a hacer el amor. Ahora, saca tu bonito trasero de la cama y vete al baño. Desayunaremos en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tienes tiempo para relajarte en la bañera.

–Bueno, por fin vas a dar el paso –dijo Emmett Mccarty mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación hacia donde estaba Bella con otras mujeres.

Bella dio un sorbo a su vino, pero apenas notó su sabor. Seguía distraído. Aun así, se obligó a beber, confiando en tranquilizarse. Él mismo iba a hacer el anuncio oficial en unos minutos. Charlie ya había participado mucho orquestando la relación. En adelante, las cosas se harían a su manera.

Aunque todos los asistentes eran conscientes de que habían sido invitados a una fiesta de compromiso, Bella había insistido en esperar a que llegaran todos los invitados para anunciar el compromiso.

–¿Te estás arrepintiendo? –preguntó Emmett–. Apenas has hablado desde que he llegado.

–No, ya está todo decidido. No hay marcha atrás. Lo único que queda es que Swan firme el acuerdo. Después de la ceremonia, enviará los últimos documentos y llevaremos a cabo la fusión. Quiero reunirme con Jasper, Sam y contigo en cuanto vuelva de la luna de miel.

Emmett arqueó una ceja.

–¿Luna de miel? ¿De verdad te vas a ir de luna de miel?

–Sólo porque este matrimonio sea parte de un acuerdo no significa que Bella no vaya a tener una gran boda o una luna de miel.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

–Buena idea. Hazla feliz. Si ella es feliz, su padre también. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las hijas de papá.

–No seas imbécil –dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño–. Ella…

–¿Ella qué?

–Escucha, no tiene ni idea de lo que va a hacer su padre. Cree que ha sido un cortejo romántico que ha terminado en una proposición de matrimonio también muy romántica. Si no la llevo de luna de miel, va a parecer raro.

–Esto no puede terminar bien. Recuerda mis palabras. Algo saldrá mal, amigo mío.

–¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres un aguafiestas?

Emmett levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

–Tan sólo quiero advertirte. Deberías contarle la verdad. A ninguna mujer le gusta que la engañen.

–¿Y que me mande al infierno con mi proposición matrimonial?

Edward suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Emmett las había pasado canutas. No podía culpar a su amigo por su ironía. Pero no estaba de humor para escucharlo en aquel momento.

–Este acuerdo es muy importante para todos nosotros, no sólo para mí –continuó al ver que Emmett permanecía callado–. Hubiera preferido no tenerme que casar, pero Bella es una buena chica. Será una buena esposa y una buena madre. Todo el mundo conseguirá lo que quiere. Jasper, Sam, tú y yo, además de Bella y su padre. Todo el mundo estará feliz.

–Como quieras. Ya sabes que te apoyo. Pero recuerda esto: no hace falta que te cases para que esto funcione. Podemos encontrar otra compañía. Ya hemos tenido contratiempos antes. Ninguno queremos que te conviertas en un mártir por la causa.

–Estoy bien, Emmett. No hay amor en mi vida, ni ninguna otra mujer en escena. No hay nadie con quién quisiera casarme. Estaré bien con Bella, deja de preocuparte.

Emmett miró su reloj.

–Tu novia está mirando hacia aquí. Creo que ha llegado el momento.

Edward miró hacia donde estaba Bella rodeada de amigos y familiares. Era incapaz de saber quién era quién ya que eran muchos. Ella sonrió y le saludó con la mano antes de indicarle que se acercara.

Edward le dio su copa de vino a Emmett y atravesó varios grupos hasta llegar junto a Bella.

Estaba radiante esa noche. Lucía una sonrisa cautivadora.

Tan pronto como se acercó, ella le tomó de la mano y lo integró en su círculo. Sonrió a cada una de las mujeres, pero sus nombres y rostros se mezclaron. Después de unos minutos, se inclinó y le habló a Bella al oído.

–Ha llegado el momento, ¿no te parece?


	6. 5: Anuncio

Ella se estremeció de la emoción. Sus ojos se iluminaron y le apretó la mano mientras le sonreía.

–Disculpen, señoras –dijo llevándose a hacia donde estaba Emmett.

No había nadie cerca de Emmett. Provocaba ese efecto en la gente. Era el sitio perfecto para reclamar atención y anunciar el compromiso.

–Hola, Emmett –dijo Bella una vez llegaron junto a su amigo.

Soltó la mano de Edward y lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, que sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, tentado de librarse de su abrazo.

–Hola, Bella –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla–. Quédate a mi lado mientras Edward hace el ridículo.

Edward miró a Emmett antes de tomar de la mano a Bella y acercarla a su lado.

–¿Estás de broma? –preguntó Edward–. ¿Quieres que golpee la copa de vino para llamar la atención?

Emmett se encogió de hombros y guardó la cuchara. Luego se llevó el dedo a los labios y chistó.

–Escuchadme todos, prestadme atención. Edward tiene que anunciarnos algo.

–Gracias, Emmett –dijo Edward.

Luego se giró hacia los amigos y familiares de Bells. Todos se quedaron mirándolo a la expectativa. Carraspeó y confió en hablar con claridad y no meter la pata.

–Bella y yo os hemos invitado esta noche para celebrar una ocasión muy especial –dijo mirándola y apretándole la mano–.Bella me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptar casarse conmigo.

Los asistentes rompieron en gritos y aplausos. A la derecha, los padres de Bella sonreían junto a su hijo menor. Charlie hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Edward y la madre de Bella se secó los ojos mientras sonreía a su hija.

–Es nuestro deseo que asistáis a la boda que se celebrará dentro de cuatro semanas.

Edward alzo su copa y se giró hacia Bella, cuyo rostro mostraba una arrebatadora sonrisa.

–Por Bella, que me ha hecho el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por ellos.

–Vaya discurso elocuente –murmuró Emmett al oído de Edward–. Cualquiera habría dicho que hablabas en serio.

Edward ignoró a Emmett y rodeó a Bella por la cintura, mientras empezaban a recibir las primeras felicitaciones. Su cabeza daba vueltas reparando en cada rostro.

Le sorprendió que todos los miembros de la familia de Bella pensaran que era incapaz de cuidarse sola. Nada le había hecho pensar que así fuera.

Sí, era inconstante, demasiado confiada y bastante inocente. Quizá en una familia de tiburones empresariales, ella era la rara.

Pero eso no quería decir que fuera incapaz de cuidarse. Tan sólo suponía que necesitaba que alguien velara por sus intereses y la protegiera de sí misma. Alguien como él.

Bella le acarició el brazo y, poniéndose de puntillas, se inclinó hacia delante. Él bajó la cabeza enseguida, percatándose de que quería decirle algo.

–Podemos irnos ya –susurró–. Sé que mi familia puede ser un poco pesada.

Edward estuvo a punto de romper en carcajadas. Allí estaba él pensando que necesitaba su protección y ella estaba preocupada tratando de protegerlo de su acaparadora familia.

–Estoy bien. Quiero que lo pases bien. Esta es tu noche.

Frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándola.

–¿Y la tuya no?

–Por supuesto. Me refiero a que estás rodeada por tu familia y tus amigos y quiero que lo pases bien. Ella sonrió, lo besó en la mejilla y permaneció a su lado mientras seguían recibiendo parabienes.

–¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Edward se giró y vio a una mujer abriéndose paso entre los invitados. Se quedó mirándola y se dio cuenta de que se parecía a Bella. Seguramente sería una de sus numerosas primas.

–¡Emily! –gritó Bella.

Se miraron sonrientes y se tomaron de las manos.

–¿A que no adivinas una cosa? –dijo Emily sin aliento. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Paul y yo vamos a tener un bebé!

Las expresiones de alegría de Bella se podían oír por toda la habitación. Edward se giró y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba mirando.

–Oh, Dios mío, Emily. ¡Cuánto me alegro! ¿De cuánto estás?

–De sólo diez semanas. Quería habértelo dicho nada más enterarme, pero has estado muy ocupada con Edward. Además, cuando me enteré de que ibais a casaros no quise molestar…

–Al menos deberías haberme mandado un mensaje al móvil –dijo Bella–. Oh, Emily, cuánto me alegro por ti. Me imagino que estaré muy contenta cuando me quede embarazada. Espero que nuestros hijos se lleven poco y puedan jugar juntos.

Bella hablaba cada vez más alto y sus maneras exageradas llamaban la atención de los demás, que la miraban sonrientes. Estaba animada y hablaba muy deprisa, gesticulando tanto que a punto estuvo de golpear a un camarero que pasaba. La rápida reacción de Edward y Emmett impidió que la bandeja de bebidas acabara en el suelo. Bella continuó, ajena al caos que podía haber causado.

Luego, abrazó impulsivamente a Emily por tercera vez. Después, hizo lo mismo con Paul antes de abrazar una vez más a Emily, a quien no había soltado en ningún momento de las manos.

Emmett rió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Tienes faena por delante, Edward. Para seguir su ritmo vas a tener que dejar de ser tan estirado.

–¿No tienes otro sitio en el que estar y alguien más para torturar? –murmuró.

Emmett miró una vez más hacia Isabella y Edward reconoció afecto en la mirada de su amigo.

–Es mona –dijo Emmett, dejando a un lado su copa de vino.

–¿Mona? –repitió Edward agitándose incómodo.

–Es agradable, ¿de acuerdo? Parece sincera y no puedes pedirle más.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto mirando a su amigo.

–Te gusta.

Emmett lo miró frunciendo el ceño y Edward sonrió antes de seguir hablando.

–Te gusta. A ti, que no te agrada nadie, te gusta.

–Es simpática –murmuró Edward.

–Crees que no debería casarme con ella –dijo Edward.

–Calla, va a oírte.

Pero Bella ya se había alejado de Edward y estaba enfrascada en su conversación con Emily.

–Si piensas que es mona y simpática, ¿por qué la charla acerca de ser un mártir por casarme? –insistió Edward.

–Escucha, no me gustaría que le hicieran daño y eso es lo que va a pasar si no eres sincero con ella. Las mujeres acaban por enterarse de todo.

–¿Quién dice que no siento algo por ella?

–¿Quieres decir que sientes algo por ella? –preguntó Emmett–. Porque no lo parece.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

–¿A qué te refieres? Sam, Jasper y tú somos los únicos que sabemos la verdad de mi relación con Isabella. No he dado a nadie motivos para creer que no me caso con ella por amor.

–Quizá tengas razón. Tal vez sea porque sé la verdad por lo que no te veo tan contento por la boda como tu novia.

–Maldita sea –maldijo Edward–. Vas a acabar por volverme paranoico.

–Escucha, olvídalo. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Además, no es asunto mío. Parece una chica muy dulce y me da pena que pueda resultar herida.

–No voy a hacerle daño –dijo Edward–. Voy a casarme con ella y voy a cuidarla.

–Ahí te están llamando otra vez –dijo Emmett, señalando con la cabeza hacia Bella–. Voy a marcharme. Te acompañaré y felicitaré a Bella una vez más antes de despedirme.

Edward llegó junto a Bella, que le presentó a otra de sus primas, y luego esperó a que Emmett se despidiera y le diera un beso en cada mejilla. Durante todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en su conversación con él. ¿De veras no se le veía entusiasmado con la boda? No podía perder la oportunidad cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Había trabajado mucho para que a última hora todo se estropeara. Si tenía que casarse con el mismo demonio para cerrar el acuerdo, lo haría.

A pesar de las noches que ya había pasado en el apartamento de Edward, todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que entraba en su dormitorio para acostarse. Llevaba allí una semana y todavía se sentía incómoda porque no sentía que aquel fuera su hogar.

Estaba sacando su camisón de raso cuando las risas de Edward rompieron el silencio de la habitación. Se giró rápidamente frunciendo el ceño mientras él la miraba divertido.

–¿Qué es tan divertido?

–Tú. Todas las noches pierdes el tiempo poniéndote ese bonito camisón para quitártelo nada más meterte en la cama.

Ella asintió. Las mejillas le ardían.

Edward sonrió y tiró de ella hacia la cama.

–Te aseguro que… –dijo y la besó–, que nunca dejaré de desearte –añadió y le mordisqueó la oreja–. A menos que esté escayolado de la cabeza a los pies y aun así, pensaría en ello.

–Así que es cierto que los hombres sólo piensan en sexo.

–A veces también pensamos en comida.

Bella rió.

–Mi madre está escandalizada de que prácticamente me haya mudado a vivir contigo.

–Prácticamente no –dijo mientras le deslizaba uno de los tirantes por el hombro–. Te has mudado a vivir conmigo.

–Estaba aterrada. Mi padre le dijo que dejara de preocuparse tanto, que íbamos a casarnos y que es normal que queramos pasar tiempo juntos antes del gran día para asegurarnos de que somos compatibles. Por otro lado, James está bastante enfadado. Cree que está loco por permitir que me mude a vivir con un hombre que se ha acostado con media ciudad. Son sus palabras, no las mías.

Edward se puso serio y se acercó a ella.

–¿Siempre haces eso?

–¿El qué?

–Decir lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza.

–No sé, nunca lo había pensado –replicó frunciendo el ceño–. Es lo que él dijo. Quiero decir que no le presté demasiada atención. Es muy protector conmigo y siempre se pone muy gruñón cuando alguien se fija en mí.

Ella se estremeció mientras tiraba de él hacia la cama. Cada noche la llevaba hasta lugares que apenas había soñado.

Si aquello era de una muestra de lo que iba a ser su vida con él, entonces estaba claro que iba a ser una mujer muy feliz.

–Acompañándonos en nuestra reunión de esta mañana, tenemos vía videoconferencia a Jasper Whitlocky Sam Claflin –dijo Edward mientras los rostros de sus amigos aparecían en la pantalla de la pared–. Jasper está en la isla de Saint Angelo, donde estamos construyendo uno de nuestros hoteles. Cuando se termine, este hotel será el estándar de la cadena Swan´s Hoteles. Buenos días, Jasper. Quizá quieras explicarnos los avances de las obras.

Edward cedió la palabra a Jasper y miró a Emmett, que estaba sentado en su asiento. Sabía bien cómo iban las obras porque se informaba todos los días. Aunque Jasper seguía el progreso de las obras en el lugar, estaba pendiente de que su mujer diera a luz en cualquier momento. Por ello, Edward estaba en contacto con el jefe de obras para tratar cualquier asunto que surgiera.

Emmett no se había vestido adecuadamente para la situación. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que la imagen lo era todo en el mundo de los negocios. Además, no le importaba lo que otros pensaran. Aun así le resultaba fácil a Emmett. Había nacido en aquel mundo, a diferencia de Edward, que se había tenido que abrir paso poco a poco.

Emmett parecía dispuesto a pasar el día en la playa o sentado con una cerveza en una mano y un cigarro en la otra. Claro que ni fumaba ni bebía. No tenía ningún vicio. Era perfecto en su imperfección.

El personal de Diamonds Corp. escuchaba atentamente a Jasper y tomaba notas. Había un ambiente de expectativa en la sala. Todos sabían que era una cuestión de tiempo el que se anunciara una fusión.

Edward prefería esperar. Tal vez se estuviera volviendo viejo y blando. Quizá ni se mereciera estar al borde de dar el mayor golpe de su carrera. Porque cuando estaba a punto de conseguir lo que siempre había querido, había ido a hablar con Charlie Swan para sugerirle que pospusieran el anuncio seis meses. Creía preferible que Bella no pensara que los negocios tenían algo que ver con la boda y que la fusión se llevara a cabo más tarde. Pero Charlie no había querido. Había insistido en que las cosas se hicieran conforme a lo planeado.

Pensaba que Edward se preocupaba demasiado sobre la posible reacción de Bella. Ella lo quería. ¿No era eso suficiente? Edward se sentía abochornado de que todo el mundo supiera que estaba locamente enamorada de su futuro marido.

Además, Charlie había señalado que además del desinterés de Bella por los negocios familiares, las posibilidades de que cayera en la cuenta eran muy limitadas. ¿Qué consejo le había dado Charlie a Edward? Que la mantuviera ocupada y feliz.

De repente, en mitad del informe de Jasper, un extraño sonido inundó la sala. Todos miraron a su alrededor. Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Parecía el sonido de un teléfono, pero nunca antes lo había oído.

Entonces, todo el mundo se giró lentamente hacia él y se dio cuenta de que era su teléfono.

–¿Qué demonios…? –murmuró.


	7. Chapter 6: Que bien no?

Edward sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y vio el nombre de Bella en la pantalla.

–Disculpadme un momento –dijo poniéndose de pie–. Contestaré fuera.

Salió veloz, molesto con la expresión burlona de Emmett. Parecía muy seguro de quién lo estaba llamando.

En cuanto salió de la sala de juntas, apretó el botón para descolgar y se llevó el aparato al oído.

–Aquí Cullen.

Bella no pareció percatarse de su tono serio y de la ausencia de saludo.

–Oh, hola, Edward. ¿Qué tal va tu día?

–Bien. Escucha, ¿necesitas algo? Estoy en mitad de una reunión.

–Oh, no es nada importante –dijo ella–. Sólo te llamaba para decirte que te quiero.

Un incómodo nudo se le formó en el estómago. ¿Qué debía contestar a eso? Carraspeó.

–Bella, ¿has cambiado el sonido de las llamadas de mi móvil?

–Ah, sí, así sabrás cuándo te llamo yo. ¡Qué bien, no!

Edward cerró los ojos. Aquel sonido estridente iba a convertirlo en el hazmerreír de la oficina, por no mencionar que Emmett no dejaría de burlarse de él una temporada.

–Sí, muy bien. Escucha, nos vemos esta noche. ¿Sigue en pie nuestra cena a las nueve, verdad?

–Sí, claro. Estaré en el refugio hasta las ocho, así que nos veremos en el restaurante.

– ¿Tienes cómo llegar?

–Tomaré un taxi.

–Enviaré a alguien a buscarte. Quédate en el refugio hasta que llegue. Me aseguraré de que te recojan a las ocho.

Ella suspiró, pero no discutió.

–Que tengas un buen día, Edward. Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

–Gracias, yo también.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono durante largos segundos y luego apretó varios botones. ¿Cómo se cambiaba el sonido del timbre de llamadas?

A su pesar, le llamaba cada día. No sabía cómo, pero siempre se las arreglaba para interrumpirlo en mitad de una reunión o cuando estaba acompañado.

Después de unas cuantas veces, empezó a silenciar el teléfono o a ponerlo en modo vibratorio, pero en un par de ocasiones se le había olvidado y aquel sonido había interrumpido la reunión.

A las dos semanas, había empezado a divertirse. Algunos lo miraban con simpatía, incluso algunas mujeres con ternura. Pero Emmett no dejaba de burlarse de él.

Bella llamaba cuando le apetecía, por lo que, por desgracia para él, nunca sabía cuándo ocurriría. A veces quería pedirle su consejo sobre algún detalle de la boda, como las flores. ¿Cómo opinar si ni siquiera sabía distinguir un tulipán de una gardenia? También le había preguntado por las invitaciones.

Sam y Jasper no habían pasado por aquello para organizar sus bodas. Los dos habían elegido celebraciones sencillas. Edward lo estaba pasando mal. La boda estaba siendo organizada por todo el clan Swan. Estaba a punto de arrojarse al Hudson.

– ¿Edward?

Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño, antes de volver a la cama secándose el pelo con una toalla. Bella estaba tumbada boca abajo, agitando los pies en el aire, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que indicaba que estaba pensando algo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.

– ¿En dónde vamos a vivir? –Preguntó ella, girándose un poco para mirarlo–. Me refiero a después de casarnos. No hemos hablado de eso.

–Pensaba que viviéramos aquí.

Bella frunció los labios y arrugó el entrecejo.

–Ah.

– ¿No te gusta este apartamento? Es más grande que el tuyo, por eso pensé que estaríamos más cómodos aquí.

Bella se incorporó y se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas.

–Me gusta. Es un apartamento estupendo, aunque demasiado masculino. Es como un apartamento de soltero. No parece adecuado para tener niños o mascotas.

– ¿Mascotas? No sé yo acerca de mascotas…

Bella frunció aún más el ceño, lo que le resultó angustiante a Edward. Ella no solía ponerse mohína por nada, lo cual era bueno porque le resultaba muy difícil resistirse a ella cuando no estaba contenta. Quizá fuera porque siempre estaba contenta.

–Siempre he querido una casa en el campo, un lugar donde los niños y las mascotas pudieran correr y jugar. La ciudad no es un buen sitio para formar una familia.

–Mucha gente forma una familia aquí. Tú te criaste aquí.

–No viví aquí siempre. No nos mudamos a la ciudad hasta que cumplí diez años. Antes vivíamos en una granja, o al menos fue una granja antes de que mi padre la comprara.

–Es algo de lo que podemos hablar cuando llegue el momento –dijo Edward–. Ahora mismo, mi objetivo es hacerte mi esposa, pasar una semana sin interrupciones contigo en nuestra luna de miel y que te mudes definitivamente a mi apartamento.

–Me gusta cuando dices cosas como esa –dijo Bella y lo besó en la mejilla.

Él arqueó una ceja mientras ella se apartaba.

– ¿Qué cosas?

–Como que no puedes esperar a que estemos juntos –dijo y lo rodeó por la cintura.

De nuevo, Edward sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho.

–Ya no queda mucho –dijo, en un intento por animarla–. Siempre podemos volver a hablar del asunto de dónde viviremos más adelante. Ahora mismo, quiero que nos concentremos en estar juntos –añadió acariciándole el pelo.

Ella lo estrechó con fuerza y volvió a soltarse como había hecho antes para mirarlo a la cara con sus intensos ojos café.

– ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

–Claro.

–Cuando dices que nos concentremos en estar juntos, ¿quieres decir qué prefieres esperar para tener una familia? Alguna vez hemos hablado de hijos. Creo que he dejado claro que quiero quedarme embarazada enseguida, pero no sé tu opinión.

En su cabeza se formó la imagen de Isabella embarazada, con una radiante y bonita sonrisa en los labios. Le sorprendía lo gratificante que le resultaba y se quedó perplejo.

En algún momento dado, había dejado de pensar en su boda con Bella como en una obligación. Se había resignado a lo inevitable y lo cierto era que podía haber sido mucho peor. Era inteligente, buena persona, dulce, afectuosa y tierna. Sería una madre estupenda, mucho mejor de lo que había sido la suya. Pero, ¿sería él un buen padre?

– ¿Edward?

Bajó la vista y se encontró con que lo estaba mirando preocupada. Instintivamente intentó quitarle aquella preocupación y la besó en la frente.

–Estaba pensando.

–Es demasiado pronto para tener esta conversación. Lo siento. Mi padre siempre dice que me anticipo demasiado. No puedo evitarlo. Cuando quiero algo, hago todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Era una descripción muy acertada de ella. Disfrutaba de la vida y no parecía preocuparle si daba un traspié. La gente como ella era un misterio para él. Era incapaz de comprenderlos.

Tiró de ella hasta que la hizo sentarse en su regazo.

–Creo que vas a ser una madre magnífica. Te estaba imaginando embarazada y me ha gustado. Eso me ha hecho recordar que no hemos usado protección, lo cual es una irresponsabilidad que me hace preguntarme si en el fondo quería inconscientemente dejarte embarazada.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó en su pecho.

–Esperaba que dijeras eso. Me refiero en cuanto a tener hijos. En parte creo que será mejor esperar, pero siempre he querido tener una familia numerosa y no quiero ser una vieja cuando terminen el instituto.

–Eres consciente de que no hemos hecho nada para evitar un embarazo –dijo él en voz baja.

– ¿Te importa? –preguntó ansiosa–. Quiero decir si te importaría que me quedara embarazada antes de casarnos.

–Sería muy hipócrita por mi parte molestarme por algo que podía haber evitado.

–Solo quería estar segura. No quiero que empecemos mal. Quiero que todo sea perfecto.

– ¿Crees que ya estás embarazada? –Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla–. ¿Por eso has sacado el tema esta noche? No quiero que tengas miedo de contarme nada. Nunca me enfadaré contigo por algo que también es mi responsabilidad. Eras virgen la primera vez que te hice el amor. Los métodos anticonceptivos deberían haber sido asunto mío.

–No. Quiero decir que no lo sé, pero creo que no.

Edward apoyó la frente en la de ella y reparó en que ya se estaban comportando como un matrimonio. Confiaba en Bella y se sentía a gusto con ella. Había una sensación de bienestar que no podía negar. Quizá después de todo, Charlie Swan sabía lo que hacía.

–Bueno, si lo estás, estupendo. De verdad. Quiero que me digas si crees que lo estás. Y si no lo estás, ya pondremos remedio, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –dijo ella sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama?

Se puso aún más roja y sonrió con timidez.

–Me esforzaré por dejarte embarazada –susurró Edward junto a su oído.

–Te quiero mucho, Edward. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Estoy deseando que nos casemos y ser oficialmente tuya.

Mientras bajaba la cabeza para unir sus labios a los de él, Edward pensó que estaba muy equivocada. La afortunada no era ella.


	8. Chapter 7: Boda

–Bella, si no te quedas quieta, no vamos a terminar nunca de peinarte y maquillarte –dijo Rosalie desesperada.

–Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber llamado a un estilista –dijo Angela mientras observaba los avances que Alice iba haciendo en el pelo de Bella.

–Alice es estilista –dijo Bella–. Es la mejor y ¿quién no quiere a los mejores el día de su boda? ¿Y quién sabe más de maquillaje que Jesicca?

–Eso es cierto –intervino Rosalie–. Creo que las compañías de cosmética deberían pagarla para que promocionara sus productos.

–Cierra los ojos, Bella –dijo Jesicca–. Es hora de ponerte rímel. Sólo un poco, no queremos que te queden demasiado cargados los ojos en tu gran día.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

–Cariño, ¿estás lista? –preguntó la madre de Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta–. Te quedan diez minutos.

–¿Diez minutos? –repitió Alice–. No puede ser. ¿Puede entretenerlos, señora Swan?

–No voy a llegar tarde a mi propia boda –dijo Bella–. Date prisa, Alice. El pelo estará perfecto. Tan sólo pon el velo sobre el moño.

–Tan sólo pon el velo encima del moño –repitió Alice–. Como si fuera tan sencillo.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco y rápidamente se interpuso entre Alice y Bella y le colocó el velo sobre el elegante moño que lucía.

–Ya está. Estás muy guapa, Bella

–Un poco de brillo en los labios y hemos acabado –anunció Jesicca.

Unos segundos más tarde, Jesicca se apartó para que Bella pudiera verse en el espejo.

–Oh, chicas.

Sus amigas la miraron en el espejo.

–Estás preciosa –dijo Rosalie, a punto llorar–. Eres la novia más guapa que he visto.

–Desde luego –dijo Alice.

Las cuatro mujeres se unieron en un abrazo.

–Chicas, ha llegado la hora de salir. Vuestros acompañantes os están esperando. No queremos que la novia llegue tarde –dijo la madre de BElla.

Las amigas se apresuraron hacia la puerta, con los ramos de flores en las manos.

–Tu padre viene ya a buscarte –continuó su madre, acercándose–. Mi pequeña, qué mayor te has hecho –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos–. Estás preciosa. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

–No me hagas llorar, mamá.

Su madre rió y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

–Espera que te arregle el vestido. Tu padre no deja de pasear al otro lado de la puerta. Ya sabes lo que odia llegar tarde.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

–Ese va a ser tu padre. ¿Estás lista, cariño?

Bella se puso nerviosa y se le humedecieron las manos, pero asintió. Había llegado el momento. Estaba a punto de dirigirse al altar y de convertirse en la señora de Edward Cullen.

Lanzó los brazos alrededor de su madre y la abrazó.

–Te quiero, mamá.

Su madre le devolvió el abrazo.

–Yo también te quiero, pequeña. Salgamos antes de que tu padre haga un agujero en el suelo.

Salió antes que Bella y allí estaba su padre mirando el reloj. Al oírlas, levantó la cabeza y su expresión se dulcificó. Los ojos se le llenaron de una intensa emoción y le ofreció la mano.

–No puedo creer que vayas a casarte. Parece que fue ayer cuando estabas aprendiendo a caminar. Estás muy guapa, Bella. Edward es un hombre muy afortunado.

–Gracias, papá –dijo y besó a su padre en la mejilla–. Tú también estás muy guapo.

La planificadora de la boda se acercó a ellos, agitando las manos en el aire. Los acompañó a la entrada hacia el altar y estuvo unos segundos arreglando la cola del vestido.

La madre de Bella entró en la iglesia y se sentó, dejando a Bella a solas con su padre para que la acompañara hasta el altar. La música comenzó a sonar, las puertas se abrieron y todos los ojos se clavaron en Bella. Le temblaba el ramo en las manos y rezó para que no le fallaran las rodillas. De repente, el vestido parecía pesar una tonelada y, a pesar del frío que hacía fuera, la iglesia parecía una sauna. Entonces vio a Alice, Jesicca, Angela y Rosalie en el primer banco, sonrientes.

Finalmente, su mirada se clavó en Edward y se olvidó de los demás. Se olvidó de su nerviosismo y de sus dudas. Sólo pudo pensar en el hecho de que la estaba esperando en el altar y que, desde ese momento en adelante, iba a ser suya. Una sensación cálida y sensiblera se apodero de ella.

Entonces, su padre la entregó a Edward. Él le sonrió y juntos se giraron hacia el sacerdote para que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que no había prestado atención a la ceremonia. Lo único que recordaba era los ojos de Edward y la calidez que había sentido mientras le prometía amor, lealtad y entrega. Y por supuesto, el beso que le había dado al ser declarados marido y mujer.

Al cabo de un rato, estaban dejando atrás el altar, juntos, como matrimonio. Se fueron a una sala contigua a esperar a que los demás se les uniesen y Edward la atrajo hacia él.

–Estás espectacular.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez más despacio e intensamente. Él se llevó su tiempo para explorar su boca y cuando se apartó, Bella se aferró a su brazo para no perder el equilibrio.

A su alrededor, se empezaron a oír voces y se dio cuenta de que los invitados estaban saliendo de la iglesia.

–Cariño, te necesitan en la iglesia para las fotos –dijo su madre acercándose presurosa a Bella y Edward–. Los invitados disfrutarán ahora de la recepción. Hay un coche esperándoos para cuando terminéis de haceros las fotos.

A Edward no le agradaba la idea de posar para tantas fotografías, pero suspiró resignado y tomó la mano de Bella para conducirla de vuelta al templo.

–Terminaremos enseguida –susurró Bella–, y nos iremos a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel.

Él le sonrió y le apretó la mano.

–La idea de pasar varios días encerrados en la suite de un hotel es lo único que hace que las próximas horas sean soportables.

Ella se sonrojó y se estremeció ante las imágenes que sus palabras evocaban. Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con él.

Pero a la vez, aquel era su día e iba a disfrutar de cada segundo. Sonrió y sus amigas se apiñaron a su alrededor, antes de que lo hicieran sus primos, sus tíos, sus padres, su hermano y otros parientes y amigos. Era realmente el día más feliz de su vida.

Edward fue a por una copa de vino, mientras era el turno del hermano de Bella para bailar con ella. Debería estar bailando con alguien de la familia de ella, pero había tantas mujeres que no sabía reconocer cuáles tenían algo que ver con ella.

Emmett enseguida se acercó a él y Edward empezó a silbar, a modo de burla del esmoquin que se había puesto su amigo.

–Tú eres el único por el que me pongo esto –dijo–. No me lo puse para la boda de Sam y Jasper se casó tan deprisa que nos avisó una vez lo hizo. Pero no quería defraudar a Bella. Cree que soy alguien especial.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–No puedo creer que te hayas quedado tanto tiempo. No es usual en ti que salgas de tu cueva tanto tiempo.

–Se supone que tengo que retransmitir felicitaciones o condolencias, lo que prefieras, de parte de Sam y Jasper. Los dos han sentido mucho no poder venir, pero sus esposas están a punto de dar a luz y es comprensible que tengan que permanecer a su lado.

–Déjalo ya –dijo Edward–. El hecho de que me case no es el fin del mundo. No fuiste tan pesado con Sam y Jasper.

–Sí, que lo fui –dijo Emm con una sonrisa–. Pero se lo merecían. Ambos eran despreciables.

–Como si tú fueras un ejemplo de amabilidad. Odias a todo el mundo, en especial a las mujeres.

–No las odio. En todo caso me gustan demasiado. Además, es divertido burlarse de ti. Creo que Bella es perfecta para alguien tan estirado y rutinario como tú.

–No es eso lo que pretendo –dijo Edward–. Estoy al límite. Seré feliz cuando todo esto haya acabado. Estoy muy preocupado porque Bella descubra la verdad y me mande al infierno. Cuanto antes nos vayamos de aquí y tomemos el avión para Saint Angelo, antes me sentiré bien.

–Por la cuenta que te trae, te deseo lo mejor –dijo Emmett–. Creo que has cometido un grave error casándote con alguien como parte de un acuerdo empresarial, pero es una mujer muy dulce y podía haber sido peor. De todas formas, no me preocupas tú sino ella.

–Vaya, gracias –dijo Edward–. Me alegro de que te preocupes por mí.

Cameron vio a Bella en la pista de baile mientras su hermano la hacía girar. Rió y su sonrisa iluminó toda la sala. Estaba claro que se lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca.

–Al menos, tú no acabarás con el corazón roto –dijo Emmett bajando la voz–. Pero, ¿puedes decir lo mismo de ella?


	9. Chapter 8: Luna de Miel

–No voy a romperle el corazón, maldita sea. ¿Podemos dejar este asunto? Lo último que me hace falta es que alguien nos oiga.

–Sí, claro. Creo que voy a presentarle mis respetos a la novia antes de que vuelva a la cueva.

Edward vio a su amigo dirigirse a la pista de baile. Unos segundos más tarde, James dejó a Bella en brazos de Emmett.

–Has hecho muy feliz a mi hija –dijo Charlie Swan.

Edward se giró y vio a su suegro justo detrás de él. Charlie sonreía contento.

–Bienvenido a la familia, hijo –dijo dándole una palmada a Edward en la espalda.

–Gracias, señor. Es un honor.

–Llévate a Bella y pasadlo bien. No te preocupes de los negocios, ya tendremos tiempo a tu vuelta de pensar lo que hay que hacer.

–Desde luego –dijo Edward asintiendo con la cabeza.

–La madre de Bella quiere que te diga que el coche que los llevara al aeropuerto está esperando fuera. Ahora, si te gustan las tradiciones, tendríais que hacer alguna tontería como cortar la tarta. Pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar y me acabara de casar con una de las chicas más atractivas de Nueva York, me escabulliría y me iría. Llegaréis al aeropuerto antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

–Ese es el mejor plan que he oído en toda la noche –dijo Edward sonriendo–. ¿Me cubrirá mi huida?

Charlie esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

–Por supuesto, hijo. Venga, ve a por tu esposa. Todos estarán encantados de comerse la tarta por ti.

Edward rio y atravesó la multitud para rescatar a Bella de Emmett.

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte cuando Edward atravesó el umbral de la suite con Bella en brazos. En cuanto la dejó en el suelo, corrió a las puertas del porche para abrirlas.

– ¡Oh, Edward, esto es precioso! –exclamó al ver la variedad de colores que llenaban el cielo.

Él se acercó por detrás y la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Le besó la oreja y ella suspiró de placer.

–No puedo creer que esta será nuestra vista durante toda una semana. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no he estado en la playa? Desde que era una niña.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendido–. ¿No sueles ir a la playa?

–Lo sé, es terrible, ¿verdad? No sé por qué. Mi familia no iba de vacaciones a la playa y a mis amigos tampoco les gusta demasiado. Nunca me había preocupado de venir y aquí estamos. Es tan bonito que no encuentro palabras para describirlo –dijo sin aliento.

–A mí me parece que te sobran palabras. Me alegro de que te guste.

Ella se giró en sus brazos, dejando que sus manos siguieran tomándola de la cintura.

– ¿Cómo descubriste este sitio? Nunca había oído hablar de Saint Ángelo.

–Estamos construyendo un hotel aquí. Vamos a ser los primeros. Jasper y María viven aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

–Ah, sí, me has hablado de ellos, pero no los conozco. Sólo conozco a Emmett.

–Enseguida pondré remedio a eso. Leah y María están a punto de dar a luz, así que no pueden viajar. Cenaremos con Jasper y con María mientras estemos aquí y estoy seguro de que pronto podremos vernos con Sam y Leah.

–Lo estoy deseando.

–Ahora mismo, a mí no me importan –murmuró Edward–. Estoy más interesado en nuestra noche de bodas.

Bella sintió que las mejillas le ardían a la vez que un delicioso escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

–Tengo que cambiarme. Tengo algo especial. Es una sorpresa.

–Umm, ¿qué clase de sorpresa?

–Bueno, es un regalo de mis amigas. Aseguran que ningún hombre es capaz de resistirse.

–Entonces, recuérdame que se lo agradezca.

–Todavía no me lo has visto puesto.

–Me gustará, estoy seguro. Me gustarías incluso vestida con un hábito. Sea lo que sea que te han comprado, estoy seguro de que me gustará antes de que te lo arranque de ese cuerpo tan deseable.

Bella se estremeció excitada. Apenas podía contenerse.

–Está bien, espera aquí. Dame al menos quince minutos. Quiero estar perfecta. ¡Y nada de espiarme!

–Está bien, pero date prisa. Voy a bajar a por una buena botella de vino y también para pedir que nos traigan el desayuno mañana por la mañana. Te doy tiempo hasta que vuelva.

Bella se puso de puntillas, lo besó y pasó junto a él para entrar en la suite. Luego, esperó a que saliera de la habitación para sacar aquella prenda rosa de su maleta.

Se cambió a toda prisa y fue a mirarse en el espejo del rincón. El camisón era muy bonito. Se sentía como una princesa y eso le gustaba mucho.

Se quitó la horquilla que le sujetaba el pelo, dejándolo caer sobre los hombros. Se lo sacudió un poco, se lo alisó con los dedos y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

El corpiño era escotado y dejaba adivinar sus encantos. Al moverse, los pezones estaban a punto de salírsele. La falda del camisón era suave y caía acariciándole las piernas. Le daba un aire seductor y le hacía parecer menos inocente y más descarada.

Sonrió a su reflejo y se apartó del espejo. Luego, dio unas vueltas como si estuviera bailando con una pareja invisible.

Cerró los ojos y dio una vuelta más. Con la mano golpeó algo duro y sintió dolor en los nudillos, lo que la sacó de su fantasía.

El ordenador portátil de Edward, que había estado en la repisa de la chimenea junto con la cartera, las llaves y el contenido de sus bolsillos, estaba por el suelo.

Se agachó, maldiciendo su torpeza. Parecía que sólo se había salido la batería, pero ¿cómo estar segura? ¿Y si lo había roto? Quizá tuviera documentos importantes en el ordenador. Si se parecía a su padre y a su hermano, toda su vida estaría metida en aquella maldita cosa. Estaba decidida a averiguar si había roto el ordenador.

Puso la batería en su sitio, revisó si tenía más daños y apretó el botón de encendido, rezando para que funcionara. Después de unos segundos, la pantalla permaneció oscura y soltó otro quejido.

Frustrada, apretó varias teclas, deseando que algo volviera a la vida. El problema fue que, tan pronto empezó a apretar el teclado, el monitor parpadeó y una sucesión de ventanas empezaron a abrirse. Al menos, aquel maldito aparato funcionaba.

Se mordió el labio y empezó a cerrar programas. Había muchas hojas de cálculo y gráficos. De repente le asaltó el miedo de que nada de aquello estuviera siendo guardado y de que se estuviese perdiendo una valiosa información.

Al minimizar un documento, vio su nombre escrito y le llamó la atención. Sus dedos se quedaron quietos sobre el teclado y empezó a leer. Era un correo electrónico de su padre y sonrió al ver que se refería a ella como su niña. Pero lo que leyó a continuación hizo que se quedara helada.

 _He tenido tiempo de considerar tus reservas sobre Bella y quizá tenías razón al estar preocupado. No quiero que pienses que no tengo en cuenta tu intuición, pero quiero que comprendas que quiero protegerla por encima de todo. No es necesario que se entere de nuestro acuerdo, aunque entiendo que no estés cómodo con esa decisión. Es mi única hija y la quiero mucho. Lo cierto es que prefiero que no se entere de que vuestro matrimonio es una condición para la fusión. Eres bienvenido a esta familia y confío en que siempre actúes en beneficio de sus intereses, motivo por el cual te suplico que mantengas en secreto nuestro acuerdo._

Aturdida, Bella se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla, segura de que no lo había entendido bien. Estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas, algo de lo que siempre la había acusado su madre. Se reprendió y trató de mantener la calma, a pesar de que el pulso le latía acelerado y podía sentirlo en el cuello y en las sienes.

Volvió a fijarse en el correo electrónico, tratando de que su visión borrosa enfocara las palabras.

– ¿Bella?


	10. Chapter 9: No Pretendia Hacerlo

Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Edward.

–Se ha caído, de la chimenea. Tenía miedo de haberlo roto. La batería se salió. Cuando conseguí meterla, todos estos programas se abrieron y estaba intentando cerrarlos.

Él se agachó para recoger el ordenador, pero ella se aferró al aparato.

–Devuélvemelo, Edward. Quiero saber lo que dice.

Él lo cerró sin más y se lo puso bajo el brazo.

–No hay nada que tengas que ver.

–No me mientas. Lo he leído casi todo, o al menos lo más importante. Quiero saber qué demonios significa.

Edward se quedó mirándola con los labios fruncidos. Bella no estaba dispuesta a recular.

–No saldrá nada bueno de ello. Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Que lo olvide? ¿Quieres que olvide un correo electrónico en el que mi padre básicamente admite que me ha comprado un esposo? Esta es mi noche de bodas, Edward. ¿Tengo que pretender no haber visto ese correo electrónico?

Edward soltó una maldición y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–Maldita sea, Bella, ¿por qué demonios tuviste que abrir el ordenador?

–No pretendía hacerlo. Créeme, daría cualquier cosa por no haberlo hecho. Pero lo hice y ahora quiero saber qué está pasando. ¿Qué clase de acuerdo has alcanzado con mi padre? Cuéntame la verdad o te juro que me voy de aquí ahora mismo.

–Ese es el motivo por el que en ocasiones eres tu peor enemigo, Bella. Eres demasiado impulsiva. No piensas antes de actuar. Vas a tener que aprender a controlarte.

Bella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, como si sus palabras la hubieran herido. ¿Acaso era ella la mala? ¿Qué demonios había hecho ella? Aquello no era culpa suya. No había llegado a aquel matrimonio con falsas expectativas. Edward conocía sus sentimientos. Se lo había dicho muchas veces.

Edward se dio la vuelta, cruzó la habitación y dejó el ordenador encima de la cómoda antes de cerrarlo. Luego, se quedó allí unos interminables segundos, en silencio, sin mirarla. La tensión fue en aumento. Bella sintió miedo. Sabía que estaba a punto de enterarse de algo terrible sobre su vida, su destino y su matrimonio.

– ¿Edward? –susurró.

Pensó en su relación. De repente se le cayó la venda de los ojos y empezó a analizar cada cita que habían tenido, cada palabra que él le había dicho. ¿Cuánto de aquello sería mentira? No quería preguntar. No estaba segura de poder soportar la respuesta, pero no tenía otra opción.

Edward se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos entornados. Su expresión era de indiferencia, como si no quisiera continuar con aquella discusión.

De pronto, las circunstancias de su matrimonio dejaron de importarle. Sólo había una cosa que Bella deseaba saber, lo más importante. Era la única cosa que podía afectar su futuro y descubrir si tenía uno con él.

–Sólo contéstame a una pregunta –dijo con un hilo de voz–. ¿Me quieres?


	11. Chapter 10: Me Quieres?

Edward sintió que el pánico lo ahogaba. Se quedó mirando el rostro pálido y compungido de Bella, consciente de que su momento había llegado. Quizá siempre había sabido que llegaría. Nunca había creído que fuera posible que Bella no se enterara de la verdad. Además, le parecía una tontería ocultársela. Estúpido viejo. Charlie Swan no quería que su preciosa hija sufriera y se había convertido en el responsable del mayor disgusto de su vida. Ahora, Edward iba a quedar como el mayor canalla de la historia.

–Me importas mucho –dijo.

La ira y el miedo se adivinaban en los ojos de Bella. Su contestación había sonado poco convincente incluso para él.

–Dime la verdad. No me trates con condescendencia ni me susurres bonitas palabras para calmarme. Te he hecho una pregunta muy sencilla, Edward, ¿me quieres?

–La verdad no es siempre agradable de oír, Bella. Ten cuidado cuando preguntes por la verdad porque puede ser más dolorosa que el desconocimiento.

Ella palideció aún más. Su mirada estaba apagada, como si se hubiera extinguido una llama. Por un momento pensó que se iba a dar por vencida, pero se cuadró de hombros y habló con voz ahogada.

–La verdad, Edward. Quiero la verdad, necesito saberla.

Edward soltó otra maldición y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–De acuerdo, Bella, no, no te quiero. Me importas mucho. Me caes bien y te respecto, pero si quieres saber si te quiero, lo cierto es que no.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Era como si un cuchillo le estuviera atravesando el corazón.

Quizá ahora pudieran ser completamente sinceros y así dejaría de sentirse como un canalla.

Bella empezó a apartarse, pero dio un traspié y extendió el brazo para apoyarse en la repisa de la chimenea. Él la sujetó tomándola de los hombros y la acompañó a la cama, donde la obligó a sentarse.

Edward dio un paso atrás y suspiró. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella lo miró y él se estremeció al ver la vulnerabilidad de sus ojos.

–He hecho el ridículo –susurró ella–. Qué estúpida e ingenua he sido. Cómo te has debido de reír.

–Maldita sea, Bella. Nunca me he reído de ti. ¡Nunca!

–Te quería –dijo dolida–, y pensé que tú también me amabas. Pensé que nos casábamos porque lo deseabas, no por los negocios de mi padre ni por lo que sea que te haya ofrecido. ¿Cuánto te he costado, Edward? O debería preguntar, ¿cuánto te ha ofrecido mi padre para casarte conmigo?

Furioso por la dirección que estaba tomando aquello, sacó la silla del escritorio, la giró y se sentó mirándola.

–Escúchame. No hay motivo para que no formemos un buen matrimonio. Somos compatibles, nos llevamos muy bien y somos buenos en la cama. Esas son las tres cosas más importantes en una pareja.

Ella cerró los ojos.

–Mírame, Bella. Esto puede ser doloroso de oír, pero creo que es mejor que seamos francos. Eres muy emocional. Te dejas llevas por tus sentimientos y eso lo único que hace es herirte. Quizá haya llegado el momento de que madures y afrontes el hecho de que la vida no es un cuento de hadas. Eres demasiado impulsiva. Eso sólo puede causarte dolor.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, confundida. Tenía la vista borrosa y era evidente que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

–No me parece posible sufrir más de lo que estoy sufriendo ahora. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan frío e indiferente, como si estuviéramos en una reunión de negocios discutiendo números, proyectos, ventas y todas esas cosas que no entiendo?

Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado en su vida. Bella era una de las personas más tiernas que conocía y él estaba siendo un desalmado por estar sentado allí diciéndole que lo superaría. La vio cubrirse el rostro con las manos, en un intento por no romper a llorar. Pero en mitad del silencio, sus sollozos empezaron a escucharse.

Alzó la mano para acariciarle el pelo, pero enseguida la dejó caer sin llegar a rozarla. Él era la última persona que ella querría que la consolarla.

–Bella, por favor, no llores.

Ella levantó la cara, desencajada, y se apartó el pelo.

– ¿Que no llore? ¿Qué otra cosa sugieres que haga? ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo mi padre? Dime, Edward, ¿mi futuro tiene un precio? ¿Qué obtienes tú de este acuerdo?

Él se quedó mirándola en silencio.

– ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! –Exclamó Edward–. Creo que merezco saber por qué se ha cambiado mi felicidad.

–Tu padre quería que me casara contigo como parte de la fusión entre Diamonds Corp. y Swan´s Hoteles. ¿Ya estás contenta? ¿Puedes decirme qué bien te hace saberlo?

–No me alegro, pero quiero saber en qué me he metido, o más bien, en qué me ha metido mi padre. ¿Tenías estudiadas todas las maneras de ganarte mi corazón?

–Dios mío, no. Mira, fue real. La atracción que sentía por ti no era fingida. Si no hubiera querido casarme contigo, ninguna fusión o acuerdo me habría persuadido para hacerlo. Pensaba, y aún lo pienso, que hacíamos un buen matrimonio. No veo por qué el amor tiene que ser tan importante en esta ecuación. El respeto mutuo y la amistad son aspectos mucho más importantes en una relación.

–Quizá puedas decirme cómo demonios se supone que voy a respetar a un hombre que no me quiere y que me ha manipulado hasta llevarme a un matrimonio basado en mentiras. ¿Acaso todo el mundo piensa que soy tan estúpida? Si todavía no me había casado era porque no había querido. No me había acostado con ningún hombre porque me respetaba tanto a mí misma que no quería hacer algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparada. No es que no haya habido otros hombres interesados en mí. No soy una patética necesitada ni me sentía una solterona porque no me hubiera casado a los veintitrés. He sido feliz y he llevado una vida tranquila.

–Bella, escúchame.

Se inclinó hacia delante, tomó sus manos y se quedó mirándola hasta que se calló y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

–Ahora mismo estás triste y dolida. Pero no rechaces la posibilidad de que podamos disfrutar de un cómodo y largo matrimonio. No te precipites tomando una decisión de la que luego puedas arrepentirte. Tómate un tiempo para pensarlo cuando te hayas relajado. Verás la situación más objetivamente.

–Deja ya de ser tan condescendiente. Deja de decirme que no sea tan estúpida e ingenua, que no espere cosas ridículas como amor y cariño en un matrimonio.


	12. Chapter 11: Ingenua

Chicas quería aclarar algo, me llego un review diciendo que si había pedido permiso para la adaptación que la autora es de wattpad, a esa persona que no pude responderle le informo que la autora es Maya Banks, yo lo adapto con los personajes de Twilight porque me gusto la historia. Ni sabía que ya la habían adaptado, pero le sugiero que antes de decir algo se asesoren de quien es la autoría de las historias antes de hacer juicios, en ningún momento dije que fuera mi historia.

Solo, cambie los nombres de los personajes y de otras cosas, cabe mencionar no es la primera adaptación que leo de estos personajes.

Así que los créditos son para MAYA BANKS y STEPHANIE MEYER.

P.D.: si van a dejar review deberían dejar abierta la opción para que les sea respondido.

Gracias! A la que quieran continuar

 **–** Creo que deberíamos dejar esta conversación –dijo él muy serio–. Al menos hasta que te hayas calmado y pienses lo que dices.

Se puso de pie bruscamente a la vez que ella apartaba la mirada, no sin antes ver las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Quería tomarla en sus brazos y dejar que llorara sobre su hombro. Quería consolarla, abrazarla, hacer desaparecer sus miedos y decirle que todo saldría bien. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si él era la razón de que estuviera tan destrozada?

–Lo siento, Bella. Sé que no me crees, pero lo siento más de lo que crees. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por evitarte este sufrimiento.

–Por favor, vete y déjame en paz. No puedo ni mirarte en este momento.

Permaneció quieto unos segundos antes de suspirar resignado.

–Dormiré en el sofá. Seguiremos hablando mañana por la mañana.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para darse la vuelta y salir del dormitorio. Su instinto le decía que no la dejara sola, que la tomara en sus brazos y la obligara a escucharlo. Tenía que hacerle entender que su matrimonio podía funcionar si dejaban a un lado los sentimientos.

Tan sólo tenía que fijarse en sus amigos para darse cuenta de que esa era la verdad. Sus vidas eran un caos emocional debido al amor. Toda aquella angustia y sufrimiento por culpa del amor.

Edward hizo una mueca y se tumbó en el sofá del salón. Estaba a oscuras. Vaya noche de bodas había resultado ser. Quizá siempre había sabido que antes o después Bella se enteraría de la verdad. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero pensaba que ocurriría más adelante, cuando fuera capaz de entender que su matrimonio no estaba regido por amor ni emociones, ni volatilidad ni vulnerabilidad.

Amistad, compañía, confianza respecto… Esas eran las cosas que él buscaba. ¿Amor? No, era demasiado farragoso, una emoción por la que no tenía interés en experimentar.

Bella se sentó en la terraza y se quedó mirando al océano mientras el sol empezaba a salir. Se sentía vacía. Se sentía tan estúpida e ingenua que estaba abochornada. Todavía le desconcertaba que la vida que tan perfecta le había parecido hasta hacía unas horas, hubiese sido tan sólo una farsa.

Había pasado toda la noche sentada en una incómoda silla, tratando de asumir el hecho de que había sido engañada. Había sido usada y manipulada, no sólo por Edward, sino también por su propio padre. Y todo por un acuerdo empresarial.

¿Por qué había sido tan importante para Edward casarse con ella? ¿Tan convencido estaba su padre de que era incapaz de manejar su propia vida que había tenido que buscarle un hombre con el que casarse? Había sido usada como moneda de cambio.

Se frotó los ojos. Le escocían. Había llorado todo lo que había querido, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir derramando lágrimas por su marido. Se le escapó una carcajada amarga. Su marido. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su matrimonio?

Cerró los ojos ante tanta humillación. Qué ridículo había hecho durante el último mes. ¿Se habría estado riendo de ella todo el tiempo? ¿Habría bromeado con sus amigos de lo idiota que había sido? No quería pensar que pudiera ser tan cruel, pero el hombre al que se había enfrentado la noche anterior y al que le había pedido que le dijera la verdad había sido completamente honesto. Ante su insistencia, había sido muy franco.

–Es hora de que afrontes la cruda realidad, Bella –se dijo.

Se frotó las sienes, deseando que se le fuera el dolor de cabeza. Pero aquel dolor no era nada en comparación con el que sentía en su corazón.

¿Debería abandonarlo? ¿Debería pedirle el divorcio? Sería uno de los matrimonios más breves de la historia. Podía volver a casa y tomárselo como una experiencia más. En aquel momento no estaba claro si su padre rompería el acuerdo puesto que Edward había cumplido su parte. No era Edward el que no estaba contento con el resultado, era ella. Evidentemente, nadie se había molestado en consultarle algo que afectaba su vida.

Pero la idea de divorciarse de Edward le resultaba tan poco apetecible como mantener aquel frío matrimonio. Lo amaba profundamente y el amor no era un sentimiento que pudiera desaparecer con tanta facilidad. La había hecho mucho daño. Estaba enfadada y se sentía traicionada. Pero seguía queriéndolo y aún deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes de descubrir la verdad.

Era cierto lo que se decía que la ignorancia daba la felicidad. Daría cualquier cosa por volver a ser la muchacha inocente que aún creía en un final feliz con el hombre perfecto. Por poco tiempo, Edward había sido su príncipe azul. No era como se lo había imaginado y eso sólo era culpa suya por lo estúpida que había sido.

No, no quería el divorcio, pero tampoco quería compartir su vida con un hombre que no la amaba. Volvió a recordar las cosas que le había dicho la noche anterior. Sus críticas le habían molestado. Nunca habría imaginado que tenía un concepto tan negativo de ella. A lo mejor tenía razón. Quizá fuera demasiado impulsiva. Tal vez debería controlarse y ser más prudente.

Era evidente que no le resultaba una persona interesante. Estaba claro que no amaba a la Isabella Swan impulsiva que lo llamaba al trabajo sólo para decirle que lo quería.

Si no la quería, las únicas opciones que le quedaban eran marcharse y pedir el divorcio o convertirse en alguien de quien se enamorara.

Había llegado el momento de cambiar. Una voz en su interior le decía que había llegado el momento de madurar.

Se sobresaltó al oír un ruido en la terraza. Supo que era Edward aunque todavía no lo había visto.

– ¿Has estado ahí fuera toda la noche? –preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando el agua. Edward se acercó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y por un momento se quedó observando el agua, como ella. Luego, se giró para mirarla y se apoyó en la piedra.

Su aspecto no era bueno, pero no sintió lástima. Tenía el pelo revuelto y llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior.

–Bella, no te tortures por esto. No hay ninguna razón por la que nuestro matrimonio no pueda ser bueno, a pesar de las circunstancias por las que nos casamos.

Estaba empezando a repetir los mismos argumentos de la noche anterior y lo cierto era que, no tenía estómago para volver a oír lo ingenua e impulsiva que había sido, así como cualquier otro comentario con el que resaltase sus defectos.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no precipitarse. Levantó una mano para hacerle callar y maldijo para sus adentros al ver que le temblaba. Volvió a bajarla y la ocultó tras su camisón. Al instante reparó en que seguía vestida con aquella prenda sexy que con tanto mimo había elegido para su noche de bodas.

Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas al pensar en el desastre que había resultado ser su noche de bodas.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo.

– ¿Lo estás? –preguntó mirándola confundido.

Ella asintió otra vez con la cabeza, porque las palabras parecían habérsele atascado en la garganta. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para poder decir lo que quería.

–Tienes toda la razón. Estaba siendo una estúpida. Tenía unas expectativas irreales y no debería haber dejado que se interpusieran. Estoy de acuerdo en esperar un tiempo para ver cómo funcionan las cosas.

Él soltó un suspiro y después sacudió la cabeza.

–De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará esta prueba?

– ¿Cómo saberlo? –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. No puedo saber cuándo me daré por vencida de toda esperanza de un matrimonio feliz.

–Bella.

El tono suave de voz con el que dijo su nombre sólo sirvió para enfadarla aún más. Cerró los puños, en un intento por contener las ganas que tenía de gritarle. Estaba decidida a terminar con aquello por difícil que le resultara.

–No pretendo castigarte, Edward. Sólo quiero pasar este trago sin perder el poco orgullo que me queda.

Él palideció y sus ojos reflejaron dolor, además de vergüenza. Bella no pretendía hacerle daño porque con eso no conseguiría recuperar su felicidad. Sólo la haría sentirse más triste de lo que estaba.

–Crees que podemos tener un buen matrimonio. Personalmente no me causa ninguna alegría estar casada con un hombre que no me ama, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

–Maldición, me importas mucho y…

–Por favor –dijo interrumpiéndole a media frase–. No lo hagas. No intentes arreglarlo diciéndome obviedades. Ha sido muy duro oírte detallar mis defectos.

No creo que a nadie le guste. Estoy dispuesta a intentar no ser tan impulsiva. Intentaré ser una buena esposa y no defraudarte. Sólo te pediré una cosa a cambio –susurró Bella.

Estaba esforzándose en no volver a derrumbarse. Ya había hecho suficientemente el ridículo ante él. En adelante, cuidaría su comportamiento frente a él.

Edward tenía apretados los labios. La emoción oscurecía su mirada. Al menos no parecía indiferente a su angustia.

–Lo único que te pido es que no me avergüences ante mi familia. Te pido que finjas ante ellos. No quiero que sepan que no me quieres. Si pudieras comportarte como… como un verdadero marido frente a ellos… No tienes que exagerar. Tan sólo evita tratarme con indiferencia ahora que ya no tienes que fingir para conseguir casarte conmigo.

En aquel instante se le ocurrió otra idea que a punto estuvo de hacerla vomitar.

– ¿Hay alguien más? Quiero decir, ¿tenías pensado ser infiel? No quiero seguir casada contigo si vas a andar por ahí acostándote con cualquiera o si vas a tener una amante secreta.

El acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, se arrodilló y la tomó por los hombros.

–Para ya, Bella. Deja de torturarte. No hay ninguna otra mujer, ni la habrá. No tengo amantes. No ha habido ninguna otra mujer desde mucho antes de que entraras en escena. No quiero andar acostándome con cualquiera. Te deseo a ti. Quería contarte la verdad desde el principio, pero tu padre no me ha dejado. Ha sido mi error. Debería habértelo contado, pero eso ya no cambia nada. Sigo queriendo estar casado contigo. Si la idea me resultara tan horrorosa, esperaría a cerrar el acuerdo e iniciaría los trámites del divorcio. En ese punto, no habría nada que tu padre pudiera hacer.

Bella cerró los ojos y se frotó la cabeza. El sol brillaba cada vez con más fuerza y empezaba a molestarle.

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para enfocar.

–Quiero irme a casa.

La expresión de Edward se oscureció.

–Sé razonable. Te sentirás mejor después de haber dormido y haber comido algo.

–No me quedaré aquí a fingir. Incluso me has traído a la isla donde estás construyendo un hotel para ver los avances de la obra. Ambos sabemos que es una farsa y que pasaremos la semana incómodos. Puede que te pases la mayor parte del tiempo en la obra.

Su mandíbula se tensó y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda ligeramente. Luego, volvió a girarse hacia ella, enojado.

–Quieres que finja ante tu familia, así que ¿por qué no quieres fingir tú ahora?

–Porque estoy dolida y me va a llevar un tiempo superar esto. Mira, podemos decir que no me sentía bien, o puedes inventarte un imprevisto en tus negocios.

Nadie en mi familia se extrañará. Para ellos, lo primero son los negocios. Ahora mismo me duele tanto la cabeza que ni siquiera tendremos que mentir.

–Voy a buscarte algo para el dolor de cabeza. Luego, quiero que descanses. Si… –comenzó y suspiró antes de continuar–, si todavía quieres que nos vayamos cuando te despiertes, sacaré billetes en el primer vuelo a Nueva York.


	13. Chapter 12: No era mi Intencion

Se durmió porque la pastilla que Edward le consiguió le produjo ese efecto. Rara vez recurría a tomar la medicina que le prescribían para las migrañas porque la dejaban casi inconsciente.

Cuando se despertó, estaba en la cama y estaba anocheciendo. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza y al ir a incorporarse, sintió náuseas. Su cabeza martilleaba y se llevó la mano a la frente mientras respiraba hondo para tratar de controlar su debilidad. La habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas echadas y no había ninguna luz encendida. Edward se había asegurado de que estuviera cómoda. Había bajado el aire acondicionado y sólo la tapaba una manta. Antes, habría pensado que su consideración era por cariño. Ahora, asumía que debía de ser por su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde un momento, sujetándose la cabeza para orientarse. Después de unos segundos, se levantó y se fue a donde tenía la maleta abierta. Sacó el camisón de seda que con tanta ilusión se había puesto la noche anterior y lo tiró a la papelera. Mejor si no lo volvía a ver.

Revolvió en la maleta, entre los modelos chic, bañadores y la lencería sexy que se había comprado, y sacó un par de vaqueros viejos y una camiseta. Consideró ponerse zapatos, pero teniendo en cuenta que quería dar un largo paseo por la playa para despejarse la cabeza, decidió que no los necesitaría.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Edward, ni de si seguía en la suite, así que optó por salir al porche. La brisa le alborotó el pelo nada más salir. Respiró hondo y bajó los escalones que daban a la playa.

La noche era cálida y el aire que soplaba era agradable, pero tenía frío hasta los huesos y sintió un escalofrío al hundir los pies en la tierra.

Hipnotizada por la cautivadora vista, se acercó al agua y se rodeó con los brazos por la cintura mientras las olas se acercaban a sus pies. En un momento dado, se detuvo y dejó que el agua le mojara los tobillos. Se quedo allí parada, observando la inmensidad del océano bajo las estrellas. Iba a necesitar un millón de deseos para arreglar el lío en el que estaba.

Sus estúpidos sueños, su ingenuo idealismo… Había sido una tonta por esperar al hombre perfecto.

Deseó poder volver atrás. Debería haber hecho más preguntas. Debería haber reparado en el hecho de que nunca le había dicho que la quería. Había estado convencida de que la adoraba y que con sus actos decía más que con sus palabras.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió y apretó con fuerza los dientes hasta que sintió dolor en la cabeza.

–Suficiente –se dijo.

Llevaba veinticuatro horas castigándose, cuando el culpable era Edward y no ella. No había hecho nada mal. La ingenuidad no era un delito. Amar a alguien tampoco. No iba a disculparse por ofrecer su amor, confianza y compromiso a un hombre que no se lo merecía. El equivocado era él y no ella.

Le quedaba el suficiente ego como para querer guardar las apariencias. ¿Quién podía culparla?

Sintiéndose algo mejor, se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Tenía hambre, pero la idea de comer le provocaba náuseas y le dolía tanto la cabeza que no estaba segura de que pudiera tomarse nada.

Todavía estaba a una buena distancia de la suite que compartía con Edward, cuando lo vio a lo lejos acercándose por la arena. Incluso después de tanto pensar para decidir cómo iba a comportarse, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él. ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante después de descubrir que no se parecía en nada al hombre con el que se había casado? Parecían desconocidos, unos extraños que iban a vivir juntos y fingir amor ante los demás.

– ¿Dónde demonios has estado? –preguntó Edward al acercarse–. Estaba muy preocupado. Fui a ver cómo estabas y te habías ido.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, él la tomó del codo y tiró de ella hacia la luz que desprendía las antorchas alineadas en la playa.

Bella se apartó y Edward murmuró algo entre dientes.

– ¿No se te ha pasado el dolor de cabeza, verdad?

Ella sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

–Maldita sea, Bella, ¿por qué no has recurrido a mí? Al menos, deberías haberte tomado otra pastilla. Deberías estar en la cama. No has comido nada en veinticuatro horas, estás pálida.

Edward volvió a tirar de ella y se colocó a su lado para volver a la suite. Incapaz de resistirse, Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Para su sorpresa, la tomó en brazos.

–Deja la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

Relajada, hizo lo que le había dicho y por un momento se dejó llevar por la ternura de su abrazo.

La llevó hasta la habitación y la dejó en la cama.

– ¿Estás más cómoda sin vaqueros? –le preguntó.

A pesar de haberle preguntado, ya le había desabrochado el botón y le estaba bajando la cremallera.

Le quitó los pantalones y la dejó en bragas y camiseta. Bella se quedó tumbada, con la mejilla sobre la almohada, deseando que se le pasara el dolor. Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó a su lado.

–Iré a buscarte otra pastilla, pero creo que no deberías tomártela con el estómago vacío. Puede que te siente mal. Voy a pedir que te traigan una sopa. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Te apetece un zumo?

Al hablar, la acarició el pelo y Bella tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a rodarle por las mejillas. Aquello no iba a funcionar si rompía a llorar cada vez que era amable con ella.

No estaba haciendo nada diferente a lo que había hecho antes. Era una de las cosas por las que había creído que la amaba, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho con palabras. Siempre se había portado muy bien con ella. Había sido atento, amable, protector… Un hombre no podía fingir todo eso, ¿no?

–Sí, me apetece una sopa –dijo ella.

Siguió acariciándole el pelo y luego detuvo el movimiento de su mano y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Te molesta? No me he dado cuenta. Seguro que estás muy sensible a cualquier roce o sonido.

–Es agradable.

–Enseguida vuelvo. Voy a pedirte la sopa. Tienes que llenar el estómago. Quizá también te venga bien para el dolor de cabeza.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él se ponía de pie y atravesaba la habitación. Apenas oyó un murmullo mientras hablaba con el servicio de habitaciones. Un momento más tarde, volvió y le puso una mano en la frente.

–Vendrán en pocos minutos. Les he dicho que corría prisa.

–Gracias.

Edward permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar en tono resignado.

–Haré los preparativos necesarios para volver a casa por la mañana. Quizá sea mejor que estés en un entorno familiar. No quiero que estés sufriendo toda la semana por un dolor de cabeza. Al menos en casa, tendrás a tu familia y amigos cerca. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

–Estaré mejor cuando lleguemos a casa –murmuró.

Dejó inmóvil la mano en el pelo de Bella y se quedó en silencio mientras parecía pensar las palabras. Su expresión era sombría y su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Llamaron a la puerta y Edward se levantó una vez más.

–Debe de ser la comida.

Salió de la habitación y Bella aprovechó para incorporarse y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, acomodándose la almohada en la espalda.

Edward regresó con la mesa rodante y la dejó a los pies de la cama. Tan pronto destapó el cuenco de sopa, el delicioso aroma inundó el ambiente y a Bella se le hizo la boca agua. Sin embargó, su estómago protestó y le empezó a sudar la frente.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Bella, colocando la bandeja delante de ella.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tomó la servilleta y los cubiertos con las manos temblorosas.

–Quizá fuera mejor que echara la sopa en una taza. Así habrá menos riesgo de que la derrames.

Bella asintió y observó cómo servía la sopa en una de las tazas que había en la mesa.

–Toma. Ten cuidado, está caliente.

Ella se llevó la taza a los labios e inhaló, antes de cerrar los ojos y dar el primer sorbo. El calor de la sopa le llegó al estómago y se le extendió por todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Está buena? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama, cerca de ella.

–Maravillosa.

La observó dar cuenta de la sopa y luego tomó el bote de pastillas de la mesilla y le sacó otra.

–Toma. Cuando termines, acuéstate y con un poco de suerte podrás dormir hasta por la mañana. Te despertaré a tiempo de tomar el avión.

Aunque seguía enfadada, no podía negar que la estaba cuidando muy bien.

–Gracias.

–Sé que no me crees ahora, pero con el tiempo lo harás, Bella. Nunca pretendí hacerte daño. Nunca quise que pasara esto. No te hubiera hecho daño por nada del mundo. Ya lo verás. Lo nuestro funcionará. Descansa. Te despertaré por la mañana.

La mañana siguiente pasó nebulosa para Bella. Edward la despertó suavemente y después de asegurarse de que no se le había quitado el dolor de cabeza, le preparó un desayuno ligero. Estuvo pendiente de ella mientras comía y luego prácticamente tuvo que vestirla y arrastrarla hasta el coche que los esperaba.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y una vez en el avión, la acomodó en el asiento y le dio otra pastilla. Le puso una almohada en la cabeza, la tapó con una manta y se aseguró que las ventanillas cercanas estuvieran cerradas. Cayó en un estado dulce de inconsciencia antes de que el avión despegara de la isla y regresaran al frío de Nueva York.

Cuando aterrizaron, Edward tuvo de nuevo que tirar de ella hasta el coche que los aguardaba, llevándose la manta y la almohada del avión para que estuviera cómoda en el asiento trasero. Bella dormitó sobre su hombro todo el camino hasta llegar al apartamento, donde suavemente la despertó.

–Estamos en casa, Bella. Espera dentro del coche mientras yo salgo. Te ayudaré a entrar.

Parpadeó varias veces al ver aparecer el edificio al otro lado de la ventanilla del coche. Sintió una ráfaga de aire frío al bajarse Edward. Habló unos segundos con el portero y luego volvió al coche para ayudarla a salir.

–Con cuidado –le dijo mientras salía a la acera.

La rodeó con su brazo y la guió hasta la puerta que sostenía abierta el portero. Una vez dentro del edificio, tomaron el ascensor y no la soltó hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Sus cosas ya estaban allí. Había hecho la mudanza antes de la boda. Edward había sugerido que contrataran a una señora para limpiar, lo cual era señal de que no le agradaba cómo mantenía sus cosas. Era una cosa más que tendría que cambiar.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, Edward sacó una de sus camisetas y la dejó en la cama.

– ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa y te pones algo más cómodo? Te avisaré para que cenes algo.

–Prefiero tumbarme en el sofá –dijo tomando la camiseta. Cuando me duele la cabeza, a veces estoy más cómoda en el sofá. Por cierto, eso me hace pensar en una cosa que no había considerado. Doy por sentado que seguimos… –comenzó y de repente se sintió muy vulnerable e insegura–. Me refiero a que pensaba que seguiríamos durmiendo juntos. No sé si eso es lo que quieres.

Edward se acercó, se inclinó sobre ella y puso las manos a ambos lados de las piernas de Bella hasta quedarse a la altura de sus ojos.

–Pasarás todas las noches en mi cama. Tengamos o no sexo, estarás a mi lado, en mis brazos.


	14. Chapter 13: aturdida

–Bueno, entonces, de acuerdo –murmuró ella.

–Y ahora –dijo levantándose y dando un paso atrás–, si quieres ponerte más cómoda en el sofá, ponte mi camiseta mientras voy a buscar una manta y unos cojines.

Ella asintió y se quedó mirándolo mientras salía de la habitación. Luego, miró a su alrededor y a todas sus cosas colocadas de cualquier manera. Suspiró. Cuando se le pasara el dolor de cabeza, ordenaría el apartamento.

Seguramente Edward volvería al trabajo por la mañana, lo cual suponía que tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas. Arrugó la nariz. Estaría sola. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente. En su casa, no tenía que mirar muy lejos si quería compañía. Y, a parte de su familia, su círculo de amigos siempre estaba disponible para verse en cualquier momento.

Pero, ¿de qué iba a hablar con ellos ahora? ¿De lo maravilloso que era su matrimonio? ¿De su marido? ¿De la luna de miel interrumpida?

Su cabeza estaba demasiado aturdida como para pensar en aquellas cosas. Se desnudó y se puso la camiseta de Edward. Recogió la ropa que se acababa de quitar del suelo y la dejó en la bolsa de la ropa sucia. Quizá no le gustara que mezclara sus cosas con las de él, pero no tenía otro sitio donde dejarla. Una cosa más de las que tendría que hacer.

Se fue al salón y vio la manta y los cojines que Edward le había preparado. Él volvió de la cocina y la ayudó a acomodarse, cubriéndola con la manta hasta los hombros. Luego, se sentó en el borde, cerca de su cabeza.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

Bella asintió.

–Ya no me duele tanto la cabeza. En unas horas se me habrá pasado. Estoy algo mareada por la medicación. Nunca antes había tenido que tomar más de tres pastillas seguidas.

–Descansa unas horas. Volveré a verte en un rato a ver si quieres cenar algo. Puedo preparar algo o pedir que nos lo traigan –dijo y ella asintió–. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Avisaré a tu familia de que hemos vuelto y por qué. Tú intenta recuperarte.

– ¿Qué vas a decirles?

–Les diré que te dio un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza y decidimos que estaríamos mejor en casa.

Ella suspiró aliviada y el nudo de su estómago se relajó.

–Querrán venir de inmediato, al menos mi madre. Dile que no se moleste, que la llamaré en cuanto pueda.

–Desde luego. Ahora descansa. Luego nos ocuparemos de la cena.

La besó en la frente, la cubrió hasta la barbilla y lentamente salió y apagó las luces. Bella le oyó cerrar la puerta de su estudio y se quedó allí sola en la oscuridad.

Suspiró. Si no quería pasar el siguiente año en la cama, aturdida por los efectos de la medicación, iba a tener que ser fuerte. No podía dejar que todo le afectara tanto.

¿Y qué si su marido no la amaba? Tenía que encontrar la manera de ser feliz.

Tenía que aprender a cocinar. Limpiar, también tenía que aprender a limpiar. Tenía que aprender a controlar su lengua y sus reacciones. Eso tenía que ser fácil. Debería sonreír y asentir en vez de soltar risitas histéricas y mover tanto las manos.

La puerta del estudio de Edward se abrió y apareció. Miró hacia donde estaba y luego se acercó.

– ¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó–. ¿Necesitas algo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se arropó con la manta.

Se sentó en una butaca frente al sofá. Sus miradas se encontraron y Bella evitó desviarla, a pesar de que se sentía tentada a hacerlo. No podía seguir evitándolo por mucho que quisiera.

Era difícil para ella porque cada vez que lo veía, una sensación de humillación la recorría.

–He hablado con tus padres. Tu madre está preocupada. Quiere que la llames en cuanto puedas. Tu padre quiere verme por la mañana, si a ti te parece bien. Estaré fuera unas horas.

–Estaré bien –dijo–. Se me ha quitado el dolor de cabeza. No hay motivos para que te quedes en casa cuidándome.

–Si necesitas algo o empiezas a sentirte mal de nuevo, llámame.

Prefería morirse antes que volver a llamarlo al trabajo, pero no estaba dispuesta a decírselo. En vez de eso, asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Te apetece comer algo? –Preguntó Edward, rompiendo el tenso silencio–. ¿Qué quieres?

Decidió aprovechar y tender la mano en son de paz, así que se incorporó en el sofá y se quedó apoyada contra el reposabrazos.

–Podrías preparar algo si no te importa. Así podría sentarme en la barra y observar.

Él pareció sorprenderse con la sugerencia, pero enseguida se mostró aliviado.

–Es una buena idea.

Edward se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

–Vamos. Llévate la manta si tienes frío. Puedes sentarte en uno de los taburetes de la barra y cubrirte con ella.

Sin soltarla de la mano, se dirigió a la cocina. La acompañó hasta uno de los taburetes y esperó a que se sentara. Luego, la rodeó con la manta.

– ¿Qué te apetece esta noche?

Se acercó a la nevera, revisó el contenido y volvió a mirarla.

–No me importa. Comeré cualquier cosa.

–Estupendo. Llevo tiempo deseando cocinar esta lengua de vaca.

Bella se quedó sorprendida hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y él se la devolvió.

– ¿No?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Su sonrisa se amplió y se inclinó sobre el mostrador, apoyando la barbilla en la mano.

Edward dejó un paquete en la encimera y luego volvió a la nevera para sacar una cebolla, un puñado de pimientos y una caja de champiñones.

– ¿Qué te parece si preparo un salteado? Es fácil y se me da muy bien.

–Suena apetecible.

Lo observó en silencio. Edward fue cortando la verdura. Paró un momento para poner la sartén y luego volvió junto a la tabla de cortar.

Se movía con soltura por la cocina. Tenía las mangas subidas, el primer botón abierto y el entrecejo arrugado por lo concentrado que estaba.

–Dime algo que no se te dé bien –dijo ella.

Edward dejó el cuchillo, echó un vistazo a la sartén y luego volvió a mirarla.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber si algo no se me da bien?

–Era una pregunta estúpida. Es sólo que pareces una de esas personas que todo lo hace bien. Ya sabes, alguien que haga lo que haga, lo hace bien.

–Está claro que nunca me has visto intentando jugar al baloncesto. Y digo intentando y no sé si es la palabra correcta. Sam, Jasper y Emmett disfrutan torturándome una vez al año en lo que llaman un partido amistoso de baloncesto. Creo que aprovechan para vengarse de todo lo que se les ocurre. Luego están los seis meses siguientes recordándomelo.

Edward se entretuvo terminando de hacer la comida. Cinco minutos más tarde, colocó un plato ante ella mientras él se quedaba de pie al otro lado de la barra, apoyado en el fregadero y con su plato en la mano. Bella levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

– ¿No vas a sentarte?

–Me gusta mirarte –respondió Edward mientras estudiaba sus facciones–. Prefiero estar lejos de ti.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba y rápidamente bajó los ojos al plato. No tenía respuesta para aquello. Le intrigaba que le dijera una cosa así.

Pero quizá lo estaba intentando al igual que ella, que al día siguiente empezaría a hacer las cosas de su lista. No pasaría de un día para otro, pero quizá con el tiempo…

Bella se despertó con una sensación de resaca. Aquel era el primer día en su intento de tomar las riendas de su mundo. Bueno, algo así. Más bien era un intento de no tomarse tan en serio la vida. La prudencia y la cautela eran ahora sus aliadas. No habría más mentiras a su alrededor ni sentiría lástima de sí misma.

Edward se había ido del apartamento temprano.

Se había metido en la cama, a su lado, y ambos habían permanecido en silencio en la oscuridad hasta que Bella se había dormido. En algún momento de la noche, él se había acercado a ella, o quizá fuera ella la que lo había asaltado entre sueños. De cualquier manera, había acabado en sus brazos y se había despertado cuando Edward se había levantado para ducharse.

La había besado en la frente y antes de irse, le había murmurado que volviera a dormirse.

–Bienvenida a tu nueva vida –murmuró y se levantó de la cama.

Durante la ducha, pensó en cómo podía ser su situación. Podía ser horrible o podía hacer algo por mejorarla. Todo dependía del esfuerzo que hiciera en su propia felicidad.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse el pelo y de maquillarse, el resultado le gustó. Ya no se la veía tan demacrada. Cansada sí, pero eso podía justificarlo por el dolor de cabeza.

La primera parada sería para ver a su madre. Si Renee Swan no veía pronto a su hija, movería Manhattan para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Después, tenía cosas que hacer.

Tomó un taxi y sonrió a Jared cuando se acercó para saludarla.

– ¿Cómo está, señorita Bella? ¿Qué tal le va la vida de casada?

–Estoy bien, Jared. He venido a ver a mi madre. ¿Puede avisarla de que he llegado?

Unos segundos más tarde, Bella salió del ascensor y entró en el amplio apartamento.

–Bella, cariño –dijo su madre corriendo a saludarla–. Oh, pobrecita. Ven aquí y deja que te vea la cara. ¿Estás mejor de tu dolor de cabeza? Sabía que había demasiadas emociones con la boda, tu mudanza y todos los otros planes. Estaba preocupada de que fuera demasiado para ti. Deberíamos habernos tomado más tiempo para hacer los preparativos.

Su madre la abrazó y Bella disfrutó del placer que sólo una madre podía ofrecer.

– ¿Bella? –le preguntó al separarse–. ¿Va todo bien? Ven, siéntate. No tienes buena cara.

Bella dejó que la llevara hasta el sofá. Se sentó y se acomodó en la esquina, dejándose abrazar por la sensación de familiaridad.

–Estoy bien, mamá. Creo que tienes razón. Ha habido tantas emociones y nervios que cuando llegamos a Saint Ángelo todo se me vino encima. El pobre Edward no hacía otra cosa que cuidar de mí y yo estaba aturdida por la medicación.


	15. Chapter 14: Consejos

–Era su deber. Me alegro de que se haya ocupado de mi niña. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Estás pálida y tienes ojeras.

–Estoy mejor. Sólo quería venir para que no te preocuparas. Tengo que irme enseguida. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en nuestro apartamento para poner orden.

–Claro. Pero primero, deja que te prepare una buena taza de té.

–¿Té con hierbabuena?

–Sí –dijo su madre sonriendo.

Bella suspiró y se relajó en el sofá, dispuesta a permitir que su madre la mimara antes de volver al mundo real. Al cabo de unos minutos, su madre regresó con una bandeja y la dejó en la mesa, delante de Bella. Luego, le dio una taza de humeante té.

Bella se quedó observando a su madre mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, con una taza de té en las manos.

–Mamá, ¿qué pasó entre papá y tú?

Su madre se quedó sorprendida y miró a Bella mientras dejaba la taza en el plato.

–¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?

–Aquella vez que os separasteis. Nunca pregunté porque sinceramente quería olvidarlo. Pero ahora que estoy casada… quiero saberlo. Siempre os he visto muy enamorados.

La expresión de su madre se suavizó y dejó la taza en la mesa. Luego, se giró y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

–Es normal que te preocupen esas cosas ahora que estás casada. Pero no pienses en ello.

–Lo sé, pero si os pasó a papá y a ti, entonces le puede pasar a cualquiera. ¿Tuvo una aventura? ¿Le perdonaste?

–¡Dios mío, no! –exclamó y sacudió la cabeza–. Sé que fue difícil para james y especialmente para ti. Nunca imaginé que pensarías algo así. Debería haberlo adivinado. Estaba tan decidida a que no os afectara que pensé que hacía lo mejor al no daros detalles. Ahora veo que me equivoqué.

–¿Qué pasó entonces? –preguntó Bella.

–Ahora parece una tontería, pero por aquel entonces estaba convencida de que mi matrimonio estaba acabado. Tu padre estaba haciendo lo que siempre había hecho. Pero no me parecía suficiente y empecé a preocuparme. Quizá sea normal preguntarse en un momento dado qué quieres de una relación o preocuparse de que tal vez tu pareja ya no te ama o no te valora. Tu padre trabajaba muchas horas y estaba continuamente de viaje. James y tú ya erais mayores y, de repente, me sentí sola.

–Oh, mamá. Me hubiera gustado saberlo –dijo Bella–. Debió de ser terrible para ti.

–Lo fue entonces, pero no fue culpa de tu padre. Debió de pillarlo por sorpresa el día en que volvió a casa y se encontró con que había sacado sus cosas y que tenía que buscarse otro sitio para vivir. Me pidió que le dijera qué había pasado, qué había hecho mal y cómo podía arreglarlo. Pero lo cierto era que ni yo misma lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no era feliz y que ya no sabía qué esperar de mi matrimonio o de mi marido. Si yo no lo sabía, ¿cómo iba a saberlo él?

–¿Qué hiciste?

–Me negué a hablar con él durante una semana. No estaba enfadada, pero no sabía qué decirle. Me tomé aquel tiempo para pensar y decidir qué quería decirle. Y durante aquel tiempo, me di cuenta de que la que necesitaba cambiar era yo. Necesitaba descubrir qué me hacía feliz. Cuando por fin accedí a verle, el pobre hombre estaba destrozado. Me sentí culpable por hacerle sufrir de aquella manera, pero supe que no duraríamos si no me recuperaba. Le pedí un tiempo separados.

–¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué decidiste dejarle que volviera?

Su madre suspiró y su mirada permaneció perdida.

–Estuvimos separados seis meses y de alguna manera, esos seis meses fueron los mejores de mi vida.

–¡Pero mamá! –exclamó Bella, abriendo los ojos como platos.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero escúchame. No he dicho que fueran fáciles. Pero aquellos seis meses me hicieron ver con todo detalle lo que quería que fuera mi vida y con quién quería pasarla. Tuve mis oportunidades. Muchos hombres flirtearon conmigo y hubieran aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para tener una aventura.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta y su madre sonrió al ver su reacción.

–Cariño, no pensarás que las ganas de tener sexo desaparecen cuando cumples treinta años, ¿verdad? Tuve la oportunidad, sí, pero no lo hice.

–¿Porque amabas a papá?

–Porque no hubiera sido honesto. Tu padre no se lo merecía. Pero no necesitaba estar con nadie más que con él. Me di cuenta de que lo había estado culpando de mi infelicidad. Era fácil decir que me había estado evitando o que dedicaba mucho tiempo al trabajo. Pero lo cierto era que después de que los hijos crecieran y dejaran el nido, no sabía qué quería hacer. Así que descargué mis frustraciones en la persona que tenía más cerca y no asumí la responsabilidad de mis propios fracasos.

–Nunca pensé que…

Su madre sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

–¿Qué? ¿Que soy una persona como las demás? ¿Que tu madre no es perfecta?

–Sí, supongo –dijo Bella–. Ha sido un descubrimiento sorprendente. Voy a tener que bajarte del pedestal de las madres.

–Tan sabelotodo como tu padre. Siempre pensé que te parecías mucho a él.

–¿Cómo? No me parezco a papá. Seguramente no le gustará que digas eso. Me desprecia porque no tengo ni su cabeza ni su interés por los negocios.

–Pero tienes un corazón tan grande como tu padre y cuando amas lo das todo. Como Charliw. Se quedó destrozado cuando le pedí que se fuera. Y aunque sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, fue la decisión más difícil que he tomado jamás. Nuestro matrimonio quedó reforzado. Cuando volvimos juntos, yo era más fuerte, más segura. No lo necesitaba para sentirme completa. Lo quería, pero no dependía de él y ahí estaba la diferencia.

BElla impulsivamente abrazó a su madre.

–Te quiero, mamá. Gracias por contármelo. Era justo lo que hoy necesitaba.

Su madre le acarició el pelo y le devolvió el abrazo.

–De nada, cariño. Yo también te quiero. Ya sabes que me tienes siempre que me necesites.

Edward se sentó frente a Charlie Swan mientras acababa de pedirle lo que quería a la camarera. Habían quedado para comer en el restaurante favorito de Charlie, aunque Edward no tenía hambre.

–¿No vas a comer, hijo? –preguntó Charlie mientras la camarera miraba expectante a Edward.

–Tan sólo tomaré un vaso de agua.

Después de que la camarera se fuese, Charlie se inclinó hacia delante. Parecía algo desconcertado.

–Quería hablar contigo acerca de algunos cambios en la organización.

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Eward. Dos noches sin dormir y el recuerdo de Bella llorando estaban acabando con su paciencia. Lo último que necesitaba era que el viejo renegara de su acuerdo. ¿No sería eso el colmo de la ironía?

Charlie debió de advertir la extraña expresión de Edward porque rápidamente continuó.

–No es lo que piensas. Quiero que ocupes mi puesto en Swan´s. Sé que acordamos que la fusión con Diamonds sería discreta y pausada, pero estoy pensando retirarme y quiero que tú ocupes mi lugar.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Charlie suspiró.

–Estoy enfermo, hijo. He tenido algunos problemas de salud. Quiero dejar los asuntos resueltos porque no quiero que le falte nada a mi familia. Me gustaría que James ocupara algún cargo, pero todavía no está preparado. Y lo cierto es que no sé si quiere dedicarse a los negocios familiares. Últimamente me ha dado a entender que sus intereses residen en otras áreas. Y Bella… Por eso insistí tanto en que os casarais. Quería que sentara la cabeza con un hombre en el que confiara y del que estuviera seguro que la cuidaría bien. Si se supiera que mi salud es débil, aparecerían buitres y se aprovecharían de ella.

–¿Enfermo? ¿Cuánto de enfermo?

–Todavía no lo sé. No te mentiré, pero me ha costado aceptar la verdad. Ni siquiera lo he hablado con Renee y se va poner muy furiosa cuando se entere. Aun así, todavía no estoy dispuesto a morirme. Quiero disfrutar muchos años de mis hijos y de los nietos que vengan. He trabajado muchas décadas para llegar a donde estoy y ahora quiero retirarme y disfrutar junto a mi mujer viendo a mis nietos jugar. Pero para hacer todo eso, necesito estar seguro de que mi compañía queda en buenas manos. No quiero que Swan´s muera y es por eso por lo que quiero que esta fusión funcione. Mi interés no era Diamonds. Para ser sincero, podía haber escogido cualquier otra empresa. Pero me interesé por Diamonds por ti. Tú eres lo que quiero para mi hija y para mi compañía.

–No sé qué decir –murmuró Edward–. Es toda una bomba para el día después de regresar de mi luna de miel.

–Sé que pensabas que era un viejo loco por incluir a mi hija como parte del acuerdo y un canalla manipulador. En eso tienes razón. Sé que querías esta asociación. Sé que querías que el nombre de Swan´s figurara en la nueva cadena de hoteles que tienes planeada y también sé lo que yo quería. Nuestros deseos se alineaban perfectamente. Y a mis hijos no les faltará nada.

–Excepto a Bella –dijo Edward.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Charlie sorprendido.

–Ella quiere un marido que la ame, que encarne todo lo que siempre ha soñado.

–¿Y? ¿No puedes ser tú ese hombre?

Era una buena pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta.

–¿Cuándo quiere hacer todos esos cambios? –preguntó Edward pasándose la mano por el pelo.

–Quiero presentar mi renuncia tan pronto como todo esté listo. No será ningún secreto que quiero que te hagas cargo tú. Las votaciones no serán ningún problema. Lo más lógico es que seas tú la persona que me sustituya. Tengo mucha influencia en el consejo, me harán caso. Voy a pedir una cita al médico y luego se lo contaré a mi esposa. En adelante, no podré hacer nada sin su permiso.

A pesar de la mordacidad de sus palabras, era evidente que adoraba a su esposa y que no le importaba demasiado que fuera ella la que tomara el control de su vida después de su retiro.

El viejo parecía seguro de sus actos y decisiones y Edward se preguntó hasta qué punto podía culpar a su suegro por hacer lo necesario para asegurarse de que a su familia no le faltara nada. ¿Habría hecho él lo mismo por sus hijos aunque no compartiera sus métodos?

Quería pensar que les habría ofrecido algo más que el consejo de no meterse en problemas.

La imagen de Bella con un hijo suyo le hizo sentir una fuerte emoción. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su hijo.

–Cuídese –dijo Edward, sintiéndose preocupado porque le pasara algo a aquel hombre decidido a ser un padre para él–. Espero que mime a nuestros hijos.

–¿Tenéis pensado darme nietos pronto? –preguntó Charlie, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.


	16. Chapter 15: Y tus cosas?

–Quizá. Depende de Bella. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz.

–Yo también, hijo, yo también.

La camarera los interrumpió al traer el primer plato de Charlie. El viejo miró la comida y luego volvió a fijar los ojos en Edward.

–Quiero que organices una fiesta, así Bella podría ejercer de anfitriona. Que sea en un par de semanas. Quiero anunciar mi retiro y mi deseo de que me sucedas. Quiero que todo esto parezca algo natural en la fusión, un cambio de guardia con mi bendición.

–Está bien –dijo Edward.

Al menos, eso esperaba. A lo mejor para entonces, Bella no estaría tan triste. En aquel momento, pedirle que se mostrara feliz ante docena de invitados era algo impensable.

–De acuerdo. Seguiremos hablando y te daré una lista con los invitados. Tú también puedes invitar a quien quieras. Estoy muy contento de que seas mi yerno. En cuanto te conocí, supe que estaba haciendo lo mejor no sólo para mi compañía, sino para mi hija también.

Nada más entrar en el apartamento, Edward advirtió los cambios. Todo estaba ordenado. No había revistas por el medio, ni zapatos en el suelo, ni bolsos colgados de los pomos de las puertas.

Según siguió avanzando, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no había señales de la presencia de Bella.

El aspecto del apartamento era como antes de que ella se mudara.

¿Habría recogido sus cosas y se habría marchado? ¿Habría decidido no dar una oportunidad a su matrimonio?

De pronto oyó un sonido proveniente de la cocina. Se dirigió hacia allí y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado encendida una televisión. Al llegar a la puerta, tuvo que sujetarse para recuperar el equilibrio.

Se sintió aliviado. Seguía allí. Estaba sentada frente a la barra, con el ceño fruncido mientras veía un programa de cocina. Tenía un cuaderno y un lápiz entre las manos y estaba tomando notas. Las superficies brillaban, al igual que el suelo. El olor a limón era intenso en la estancia.

Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una vieja camiseta. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y no llevaba maquillaje.

Estaba muy guapa, aunque también parecía cansada. Las ojeras eran más pronunciadas y desprendía un aire de fragilidad que enseguida hizo que quisiera protegerla. Pero no podía protegerla de él y era precisamente él el que la había hecho daño.

Conmovido por aquella imagen de vulnerabilidad, le deslizó las manos por los brazos y se inclinó para besarla en el cuello Ella se quedó de piedra y luego se giró.

–Hola, no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto.

–Técnicamente, esta semana no trabajo –dijo retirándose–. He comido con tu padre. Hemos hablado de negocios y ya he acabado. ¿Qué ha pasado con todas tus cosas? –preguntó Edward sin darle mayor importancia mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la nevera.

–He estado colocándolo todo. No tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes de la boda. Estuve demasiado ocupada con otras cosas.

–¿Y la limpieza? ¿Hacía falta que lo hicieras todo hoy? Acabas de recuperarte de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

–Está bien. El dolor de cabeza se me ha quitado. Tan sólo estoy un poco resentida.

–Ve a tumbarte en el sofá. Prepararé algo de cena y veremos la televisión o nos relajaremos.

–No, no –dijo ella poniéndose de pie–. Tengo planeada la cena. ¿Ya tienes hambre? ¿A qué hora quieres que cenemos?

Perplejo por aquel repentino cambio, Edward no dijo nada. Era como si Bella pretendiera dar una apariencia de normalidad y eso lo aliviaba. Quizá, una vez la tormenta inicial pasara y tuviera tiempo de pensar, se daría cuenta de que las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos.

Edward estaba a punto de cumplir todas sus metas mucho antes de lo que había planeado. Había avanzado cinco años. La compañía Swan's Hoteles sería suya. Su sueño de lanzar una cadena de hoteles de lujo bajo uno de los nombres más conocidos y reputados de la industria, se haría realidad. Tendría una esposa y familia. Lo tendría todo. La sensación de triunfo lo embargaba.

–No tengo prisa. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y tomamos algo? ¿Qué estás preparando?

–Nada. Al menos no esta noche. Pensaba encargar algo fuera. Es casi comida casera y lo traen y lo preparan.

–Suena muy bien, gracias. Creo que una buena cena me vendrá bien después de la semana que he tenido. No nos vimos mucho los días previos a la boda, así que ahora podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Había dolor en sus ojos, pero siguió callada, como si volviera a ser consciente de las circunstancias. Odiaba eso. Desearía poder borrarlas de su memoria. Con el tiempo, se le olvidarían. Si le demostraba que podían tener una buena relación, dejaría de tener los nervios a flor de piel y podrían volver a tener la complicidad que habían compartido antes.

Bella se cuadró de hombros, como si hubiera tomado una decisión. Luego, levantó la barbilla.

–Ve y siéntate. ¿Quieres vino?

Edward abrió la boca para decir que él se ocuparía, pero vio algo en sus ojos que lo detuvo. Había desesperación, como si estuviera esforzándose en mantener la compostura.

–Me apetece vino. Escoge una botella de las que hay.

Salió de la cocina con el corazón en un puño. Las próximas semanas iban a ser difíciles mientras se hacían a la nueva realidad de su relación. Tenía la seguridad de que iba a funcionar, tan sólo tenía que ser paciente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella apareció en el salón con dos copas y una botella de vino.

Parecía disgustada al dejar las copas en la mesa.

–¿Puedes abrir la botella? –preguntó ella–. No lo consigo con el abrebotellas.

Edward tomó la botella y al hacerlo, rozó sus dedos.

–Relájate, Bella. Siéntate y yo lo serviré.

Bella volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el sofá. Lo cierto era que todavía no tenía buen aspecto y no le sorprendería que aún le doliera la cabeza. Fruncía el ceño y parecía cansada.

Abrió la botella y la primera copa fue para ella. Después de servirse la suya, se sentó en la butaca que había en diagonal a ella.

–Tu padre quiere que demos una fiesta en una o dos semanas –dijo él.

–¿Nosotros? –preguntó sorprendida–. ¿Por qué no quiere que la organice mi madre? Ejerce muy bien de anfitriona. Sus fiestas son siempre un éxito.

–Quiere anunciar los cambios que va a hacer próximamente en Swan's. Tu padre quiere dejar la dirección de la compañía. Está pensando en retirarse y dedicarse a su familia.

Bella parecía abatida.

–No tiene importancia. Conocemos a la mayoría de la gente que asistirá. Elegiremos una empresa de catering y contrataremos una orquesta. Será estupendo.

–Yo me ocuparé, no hay problema. No quiero que te preocupes por ello. Sólo necesito saber cuándo será. Estoy segura de que mi padre y tú estaréis ocupados con… bueno, con lo que sea. Mi madre siempre ha organizado las fiestas de mi padre, así que no hay motivo para que yo no haga lo mismo con las tuyas.

Su voz parecía consternada. Parecía como si fuera a organizar un funeral.

–Estoy seguro de que todos disfrutaremos con lo que organices –dijo él.

Bella dio un largo trago a su copa y a punto estuvo de vaciarla.

–¿Quieres ver una película? –sugirió él.

–Claro –dijo dejando la copa en la mesa–. Me parece bien lo que pongas.

Edward tomó el mando a distancia, se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y estiró el brazo sobre el sofá por encima de la cabeza de Bella.

La besó suavemente en la frente y apoyó en ella su barbilla durante largos segundos. De alguna manera, la compensaría. Estaba llegando a un momento en su vida y en su trabajo en que todo por lo que había luchado iba a ser suyo. Y quería que ella estuviera allí, en la cima del mundo, junto a él.


	17. Chapter 16: Refugio

–Es inútil –dijo Bella.

–Lo conseguirás. Eres muy dura contigo –dijo Rosalie rodeándola por la cintura.

–Después de tres semanas, pensé que sería capaz de hacer algunos platos simples –dijo Bella–. Pero asumámoslo. Soy un desastre culinario.

–¿Estás bien, cariño? Últimamente te veo algo triste y no sólo por este asunto de la cocina. ¿Va todo bien?

–Sí, estoy bien –dijo Bella sonriendo–. El matrimonio me tiene exhausta. ¿Quién iba a saberlo? Me cuesta seguir mi rutina. Paso las mañanas en el refugio para poder estar en casa cuando Edward llega de trabajar. Esperaba que alguno de mis platos saliera bien para no tener que seguir encargando la comida fuera.

–No seas tonta. No sé por qué te molestas en cocinar. A Edward no le importa que no sepas hacerlo. Ese hombre está loco por ti y ya antes de casaros no sabías cocinar. Estoy segura de que no espera que pase un milagro.

Bella se mordió el labio para no llorar. Lo cierto era que estaba muy cansada. Organizar aquella maldita fiesta estaba siendo agotador. Se sentía tentada de llamar a su madre y pedirle que le ayudara, pero le podía el orgullo. La anterior Bella se habría reído, lanzado las manos al aire y admitido que era una inútil. La nueva Bella iba a mantener la calma y a conseguir lo que hiciera falta.

–¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta? –preguntó Bella, preocupada por estar rodeada de caras desconocidas.

–Por supuesto. Te prometí que iría. Sé que estás nerviosa, pero es tu momento. Brillas en los eventos sociales. Todo el mundo te quiere.

–¿Por qué no nos encontramos en casa de Alice la tarde antes? Así nos arreglaremos el pelo juntas. Me gustaría una imagen más sofisticada. Ya sabes, madura y casada en vez de joven y frívola.

–¿Frívola? –repitió Rosalie.

Bella sonrió. Sabía que Edward la consideraba una cabeza hueca.

–También necesito las habilidades de Jessica con el maquillaje.

–Cariño, no es una fiesta para la reina. Es una fiesta para amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Nosotras ya te queremos y los que todavía no te conocen, también lo harán. Deja ya de atormentarte.

–Es sólo que no quiero parecer una estúpida –dijo Bella.

–No sé qué te pasa últimamente –dijo Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Te quiero –dijo Bella, sintiendo un nudo de emociones.

Rosalie le dio un abrazo y de repente la separó bruscamente.

–¿No estarás embarazada, no? No sueles ser tan sentimental.

–Oh, Dios mío, creo que no. Es posible, pero últimamente no llevo cuenta de mis reglas. Recuerdo que me alegré de que no iba a tenerla en la luna de miel.

–Bueno, hazte una de esas pruebas de embarazo.

Bella cerró los ojos. No, no podía estar embarazada todavía. Bueno, podía, pero no quería estarlo. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para pensar eso. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Edward y ella habían hecho el amor? Había sido antes de la boda, pero aún así, era demasiado pronto para saberlo.

–Esperaré un poco más. Estoy muy ocupada con esta estúpida fiesta. Siento como si fuera mi primera gran prueba como esposa de Edward Cullen. No quiero humillarle a él o a mí frente a cientos de personas.

–Déjalo ya –dijo Rosalie–. Todo va a salir bien. Venga, ¿quieres volver a hacer esta salsa?

Bella suspiró.

–Gracias, Rosalie. Sabes que te quiero, eres la mejor.

–Yo también te quiero –dijo Rosalie sonriendo–. Ahora vete a casa. Llámame mañana. Y hazte esa prueba de embarazo. ¡Quiero saber si voy a ser tía!

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Enfiló hacia la puerta cuando el teléfono móvil sonó, avisándola de que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Lo sacó y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué pasa, Bella? –preguntó Rosalie.

–Hay un problema en el refugio. Molly está triste, pero no dice por qué. Pararé de camino a casa. Te veré el viernes por la tarde en casa de Alice.

–Está bien, ten cuidado y llámame cuando llegues a casa. Ya sabes que no me gusta que vayas sola al refugio.

Con un movimiento de mano, salió del apartamento de Rosalie y bajó para tomar un taxi hacia el refugio.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, era más tarde de lo que le habría gustado. Había tenido un día largo, lleno de reuniones interminables. La única persona a la que deseaba ver era a Bella y estaba deseando descubrir qué desastre habría preparado para cenar.

Sonrió al soltarse la corbata y se dirigió a la cocina. Las últimas semanas habían sido muy divertidas. No recordaba el número de cenas desastrosas que le había servido.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, olía a algo delicioso. No olía a quemado. Olía a queso y a tomate. Le rugió el estómago y buscó a Bello en la cocina. Al no verla por allí, frunció el ceño. Decidido a averiguar qué había de cena, se acercó al horno y abrió la puerta. Dentro había una lasaña con muy buena pinta. Tomó un paño y sacó la fuente, que dejó junto a la estufa. Luego, apagó el horno y fue a buscar a Bella. Al pasar cerca del dormitorio, la oyó hablar en voz baja.

Estaba junto a la ventana que miraba hacia la ciudad hablando por su teléfono móvil. Se dirigía hacia el armario para cambiarse, cuando oyó un sollozo.

Se giró rápidamente y miró a Bella. Aunque le estaba dando la espalda, pudo ver su perfil mientras se secaba una mejilla. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse a ella, quitarle el teléfono y averiguar con quién estaba hablando.

–Veré lo que puedo hacer, Molly. No podemos permitir que esto ocurra –dijo.

Se secó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano libre y luego apagó el teléfono. Luego se giró y vio a Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados y luego los cerró disgustada.

–¡Dios mío, la lasaña!

Salió precipitadamente por la puerta, antes de que pudiera decirle que ya se había ocupado él.

–¡Bella!–la llamó mientras salía tras ella.

La alcanzó en la cocina y la encontró llevándose la mano a la frente mientras observaba la lasaña.

–Lo siento –dijo–. Se me olvidó. Si no hubieras venido, se me habría quemado.

–Está bien –dijo acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro–. Voy a sacar los platos y a poner la mesa. Luego espero que me cuentes por qué estás tan triste. ¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono?

La guió hasta la mesa, la hizo sentarse en una silla y empezó a sacar platos y cubiertos. Después de poner la mesa, fue a por la lasaña y dejó la fuente en la mesa. Se sentó y esperó con el cuchillo en la mano para cortar la lasaña a que le contestara. Para su sorpresa, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

Dejó el cuchillo y soltó una maldición. Luego se levantó de su silla y la acercó a Bella.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó–. ¿Alguien te ha disgustado?

–He tenido un día horrible. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Por fin aprendí a hacer una lasaña. Pero entonces llamó Molly. Paré en el refugio y me dio muy malas noticias. No sé qué hacer. Llevamos hablando de ello toda la noche.

Edward consiguió apartarle las manos de la cara. Tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

–¿Quién es Molly?

Ella frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él.

–Es mi jefa en el refugio.

–Espera un momento. Pensé que tú dirigías el refugio.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Así es, pero ella está al mando. Ella se ocupa de la gestión y yo de recaudar fondos. Dice que tengo más contactos y un talento innato para conseguir donaciones.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. Le daba la impresión de que aquella Molly se estaba aprovechando de Bella. No sabía si Bella tendría un sueldo por su cargo en el refugio.

–Entonces, ¿qué te ha dicho Molly?

–Van a retirar la subvención que tenía el refugio y sin ella, no puede continuar abierto. Con ella se sufragan los gastos básicos como la luz, la comida para los animales y el sueldo del veterinario. No recaudamos el dinero suficiente para mantenerlo abierto sin esa ayuda –dijo, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas una vez más–. Si cerramos, se llevarán a los animales a un refugio municipal y si nos los adoptan, los sacrificarán.

Edward suspiró y atrajo a Bella hacia sus brazos.

–Seguro que hay una manera de que el refugio siga abierto. ¿Has hablado con tu padre acerca de algún patrocinio?

–No lo entiendes –dijo apartándose y sacudiendo la cabeza–. En asuntos así, mi padre actúa como un empresario. No sabe tomar decisiones emocionales. Le interesan más los beneficios y las ganancias. Además, no le gustan demasiado los animales.

Edward le acarició la mejilla y la besó en la frente.

–¿Por qué no comes algo? La lasaña huele muy bien. No puedes hacer nada esta noche. Quizá se nos ocurra una solución por la mañana.

Bella asintió y Edward regresó a su asiento. Luego, cortó la lasaña y sirvió las porciones en los platos.

–Tiene muy buena pinta –continuó él en tono animado.

Le dio su plato y tomó el suyo. Al saborear el queso fundido, la pasta al dente y la sabrosa salsa, gimió de placer.

–Está exquisita, Bella.

Ella sonrió, pero la expresión de sus ojos continuó apagada. Todavía había tristeza en aquellos enormes ojos marrones y eso le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Era evidente que Bella no tenía ningún interés en comer por como jugueteaba con la comida, así que Edward se dio prisa en terminar y en recoger los platos.

–Ven aquí –le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella la tomó y Edward la hizo ponerse de pie. Luego, la llevó al dormitorio, la hizo sentarse al borde de la cama y empezó a quitarle los zapatos. Se puso de cuclillas entre sus piernas y deslizó las manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas. Permaneció así, mirándola a los ojos, incapaz de creer que estaba a punto de hacerle una promesa. Por un lado, pensaba que había perdido la cabeza, pero por otro, estaba deseando tranquilizarla.

Para su sorpresa, le lanzó los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Bella lo besó en la boca. No esperó a que se apartara arrepentida ni le dio la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Llevaba tres semanas deseándola con todas sus fuerzas. Si aquella era la ocasión de tenerla de nuevo en su cama, estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla. Le devolvió el beso y la tomó del rostro mientras devoraba sus labios. Ella lo rodeó por el cuello y soltó un gemido que al instante lo excitó.

–Llevas demasiada ropa –le dijo, desesperado mientras trataba de desabrocharle los botones de la blusa.

El sonido de la seda al rasgarse sólo contribuyó a aumentar la excitación. Luego, le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y tiró de ellos para bajárselos. Bella levantó el trasero lo suficiente como para que la tela se deslizara bajo sus piernas y se quedó sentada, con tan sólo la ropa interior.

Edward se puso de pie para desnudarse. Se sentía como un quinceañero viendo por primera vez a una mujer desnuda. Si no ponía remedio, iba a comportarse como tal.

Bella se quedó mirándolo.


	18. Chapter 17: Recepcion

Bella se quedó mirándolo.

La tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Buscó su boca y la saboreó de nuevo una y otra vez.

Edward se incorporó y se colocó con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas.

Bella bajó la mirada a su entrepierna y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Lentamente fue bajando sus manos hasta su erección. De repente se ruborizó y lo miró a los ojos como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para acariciarlo.

Daría cualquier cosa para que lo tocara. Le compraría veinte refugios si eso la hacía feliz. En aquel momento, se volvería loco si sus finos dedos envolvieran su…

Cerró los ojos y jadeó justo en el momento en el que ella convertía en realidad su fantasía.

Bella lo acarició con mayor intensidad. Si no ponía fin a sus movimientos exploradores, iba a eyacular en su ombligo.

Se inclinó y la besó entre los pechos. La copa del sujetador se deslizó y dejó a la vista el pezón. Rápidamente comenzó a lamérselo, disfrutando de la sensación. Ella se estremeció y se le aceleró la respiración.

Edward deslizó una mano por la espalda de Bella y buscó el cierre del sujetador. Unos segundos más tarde, lo soltó y tiró suavemente de él hasta quitárselo. Lo dejó a un lado y se quedó contemplando la vista que tenía ante él.

Tenía unos pechos preciosos, de un tamaño perfecto.

Esa noche quería saborearla por todas partes y dormirse sintiendo su piel junto a la suya.

Puso las manos sobre los pechos de Bella y con los dedos gordos acarició sus pezones, antes de bajar la cabeza y lamerle uno después del otro. Tiró suavemente de ellos haciendo que se pusieran aun más duros. Luego, dibujó círculos con la lengua alrededor de su ombligo.

Bella se agitó y murmuró lo que pareció una súplica.

Edward acarició el borde de sus bragas y suavemente tiró de la delicada prenda hasta deslizarla por sus caderas y quitársela.

Volvió a colocarse sobre ella, deteniéndose a la altura de los rizos de su entrepierna. Luego, deslizó las manos por sus caderas hacia abajo y la hizo separar los muslos. Acercó la boca y unió los labios a aquellos pliegues suaves para acariciarlos.

–Edward –susurró.

Hacía tiempo que no oía aquella voz dulce y sensual murmurar su nombre, en lo que era una mezcla de placer y petición de más. Antes de acabar, estaba decidido a hacer que pronunciara su nombre una docena de veces más. La haría alcanzar el éxtasis con su nombre en los labios.

Le lamió suavemente la pequeña protuberancia rodeada de pliegues sedosos, disfrutando de cada estremecimiento y sacudida de su cuerpo. Estaba más que preparada para recibirlo, pero decidió esperar un poco más para seguir aquella sensual exploración de su cuerpo.

Lentamente Edward continuó acariciándola con su lengua. Ella empezó a agitarse incontroladamente y con los muslos le apretó la cabeza. Edward le dio un último beso en la entrepierna y luego se colocó entre sus piernas. Enseguida se hundió en ella. Bella alzó la barbilla, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios en una mueca casi de agonía.

La besó en el hoyuelo de la barbilla y luego siguió haciéndolo por el cuello. Tenía el pulso acelerado y se adivinaba bajo su piel pálida.

Lo abrazó con sus brazos delgados, aferrándose a él con una fuerza sorprendente. Sus uñas se le clavaron en los hombros como si fueran clavos.

–Abrázame con tus piernas. Así, cariño, perfecto.

Bella cruzó los pies sobre la espalda de Edward y se arqueó con cada embestida. Hundió los dedos en su pelo y tiró con fuerza hasta que Edward se dio cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo un beso.

Con una sonrisa, se entregó a su ruego silencioso y encontró su boca.

Sin aliento, sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una lucha por dominar.

Edward cerró los ojos y volvió a hundirse en ella. Luego empezó a agitar las caderas con movimientos urgentes. Bella dejó escapar un gemido y entonces él recordó la promesa que se había hecho.

–Mi nombre –dijo sin aliento–. Di mi nombre.

–Edward.

Bella se deshizo entre sus brazos. Estaba bañado en una ardiente pasión que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

–Bella –susurró–. Mi Bella, toda mía.

Sus caderas seguían agitándose mientras se colocaba sobre ella, demasiado agotado como para recordar su propio nombre.

De pronto se dio cuenta de las suaves caricias de Bella en su espalda. Probablemente la estaba aplastando, pero era incapaz de moverse. Seguía dentro de ella. Era suya.

Bella observaba llegar a los invitados al restaurante que había alquilado para esa noche mientras sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de dolor. Estaba tan nerviosa que tenía ganas de vomitar. Quería que todo saliera perfecto y que no hubiera ninguna desagradable sorpresa.

Había pasado la tarde en casa de Alice peinándose y maquillándose. Bella quería estar sofisticada. No quería nada exuberante ni excesivo. Aquella era su noche para demostrarle a Edward que era una buena anfitriona y un perfecto complemento para él.

Llevaba el perfecto vestido negro. Se sentía discreta y sobria.

Alice se había pasado una hora haciéndole un elegante moño, con cuidado de que ni un cabello quedara fuera de lugar. Rosalie había refunfuñado porque le hacía parecer tener cuarenta años y no la joven veinteañera que era.

Jessica le había aplicado un maquillaje suave usando tonos mates y Bella se había puesto en los labios un brillo transparente en vez del habitual rosa que solía llevar. El accesorio perfecto para el vestido y el peinado eran el collar y los pendientes de perlas que su abuela le había regalado antes de morir dos años atrás.

Bella se veía perfecta y esperaba que los demás también la vieran así y disfrutar de la noche con una sonrisa en los labios.

El jazz sonaba de fondo. Los camareros circulaban por la sala, ofreciendo entremeses y una selección de vinos tintos y blancos. Además, había otros dos camareros tras una barra y, además de los aperitivos, se había dispuesto un elegante bufé.

Bella había participado en todos los preparativos hasta asegurarse de que había elegido bien los menús. Había probado todos y cada uno de los aperitivos. Había hecho que Rose la acompañara.

–Bella, aquí estás –dijo Rose, abriéndose paso entre los invitados.

–Dios mío, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí –dijo Bella–. Gracias por venir. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

–No hay razón por la que tengas que preocuparte tanto –dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño–. Es una fiesta. Relájate y diviértete.

–Es fácil para ti decirlo. No tienes que verte con un montón de colegas de tu marido.

–Venga, vayamos a tomar algo.

Bella dejó que Rosalie la guiara a la barra. Una vez allí, Bella pidió agua. Rose arqueó una ceja y Bella suspiró.

–Tengo cita con el médico mañana –murmuró Bella–. Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No le he contado a nadie que creo que estoy embarazada. Me hice uno de esos test de embarazo pero no es definitivo. Estoy segura de que tan sólo es un retraso. Así que hasta que lo sepa, no quiero beber nada.

– ¿A qué hora es la cita? –preguntó Rosalie.

–A las diez de la mañana.

–De acuerdo, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Jessica, Alice y yo vamos a esperarte en el restaurante Buddy ´s y después de tu cita vas a ir directamente allí para comer juntas y contarnos la noticia.

–Está bien, necesitaré vuestro apoyo. No estoy segura de todo este asunto.

– ¿Quieres decir que no estás segura de querer estar embarazada? –preguntó Rose sorprendida.

–Sí, no. Bueno, no lo sé.

–Bella, ¿qué demonios te pasa últimamente? Siempre has querido tener hijos.

Bella se mordió el labio al ver que Edward se acercaba.

–Mira, no puedo hablar de eso ahora. Nos veremos mañana después de la cita. ¡Y no digas nada, ni siquiera a Edward!

Rose la miró extrañada y se quedó en silencio mientras Edward se acercaba.

–Ah, estás aquí –dijo Edward al llegar junto a ellas–. Si no te importa, Rosalie, voy a robarte a mi esposa un momento. Quiero presentarles a unas personas.

Rose se despidió de Bella con un beso en la mejilla.

–Nos veremos mañana –susurró–. Cuídate.

Bella le sonrió y dejó que Edward tirara de ella. Durante la siguiente hora estuvo sonriente y callada mientras Edward le presentaba a los invitados y hablaba de cosas de las que no tenía ni idea. Pero se mostró interesada, asintiendo cada vez que le parecía que era lo apropiado.

El dolor de cabeza se le había bajado hasta el cuello y llegó un momento que apenas podía moverlo. Tenía las mejillas resentidas de la sonrisa permanente que lucía y los pies la estaban matando.

La antigua Bella se habría descalzado, se habría soltado el pelo y habría buscado a alguien con quien hablar de cosas que entendiera. Nunca le había resultado difícil dar con alguien con quien conversar. La nueva Bella sobreviviría a aquella noche aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Edward parecía agradecer su esfuerzo. Le había dicho que estaba muy guapa y le sonreía a menudo cada vez que cambiaban de grupo. Quizá fuera su imaginación, pero le había parecido adivinar un brillo de orgullo en aquellos ojos verdes.

–Quédate aquí –le dijo Edward, dejándola cerca de la pista de baile–. Tengo que encontrar a tu padre. Quiere anunciar esta noche que se retira.

Ella asintió y se quedó donde la había dejado. Le dolían tanto los pies que parecían a punto de desprenderse de sus piernas y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Sin embargo, no dejó de sonreír y empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

Su padre subió con Edward al podio. Como siempre, la madre de Bella estaba al lado de su marido.

Su padre habló durante media hora, haciendo mención a recuerdos y dando las gracias a su familia y empleados. Bella sonrió tímidamente cuando se refirió a ella. Luego continuó explicando que iba a retirarse y que Edward iba a sucederle.

Hubo algunos murmullos de sorpresa y otros asintieron como si ya lo esperaran, pero la mayoría puso los ojos en ella.

La sonrisa se le estaba empezando a borrar. Era como si el mundo hubiera caído en la cuenta y en aquel momento lo estuvieran entendiendo todo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de una vía de escape, pero estaba rodeada de gente. Todos la estaban mirando. Aquellas malditas sonrisas de complicidad… Fue la peor noche de toda su vida, peor incluso que su noche de bodas.


	19. Chapter 18: POSITIVO

Edward se encontró rodeado por un montón de personas que le daban la enhorabuena.

Antes de que la fiesta comenzara, había hecho un aparte con Charlie y le había dicho que Swan's iba a patrocinar el refugio de animales de Bella. Charlie se había opuesto hasta que Edward lo había amenazado con negarse a ocupar su puesto en la compañía.

Su suegro había refunfuñado y le había dicho que era un tonto enamorado, pero al final había cedido.

Necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado para darle a Bella la noticia. Después de la fiesta, en la cama, sería el momento adecuado. Luego, le haría el amor hasta que los dos acabaran agotados.

El ver a Emmett abriéndose paso entre los invitados lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó a su lado, le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Bueno, lo hemos conseguido. Swan's, el nuevo hotel, todo. ¡Hombre de poca fe!

–¿Qué demonios le has hecho, Edward? –preguntó Emmett mirando por detrás de su amigo e ignorando su comentario.

Edward giró la cabeza.

–¿Cómo dices? –dijo buscando el centro de atención de Emmett.

Vio a Bella en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado para que no fuera engullida por la multitud.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Edward.

–Ni siquiera te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Edward.

–Mírala, Edward –dijo Emmett disgustado.

De nuevo, Edward volvió a mirar a Bella y la observó durante largos segundos. Se sentía irritado. Estaba a punto de mandar al infierno a Emmett cuando Bella se llevó la mano a la frente. Aquel gesto le hizo darse cuenta de algo que se le había pasado por alto antes.

Estaba pálida. Parecía cansada y extremadamente frágil. No parecía la mujer vivaracha y chispeante con la que se había casado.

–Probablemente le duela la cabeza –afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

–Eres un canalla –dijo Emmett y antes de que su amigo pudiera replicar, se fue.

Bella parecía exhausta. Tenía expresión de dolor y se estaba frotando el cuello. Se abrió paso entre las pocas personas que lo separaban de Charlie y de su hijo James.

–Voy a llevar a Bella a casa –le dijo a Charlie–. Discúlpeme con el resto de invitados.

Charlie alzó la mirada preocupado.

–¿Va todo bien? –preguntó.

–Sí –contestó en un intento por no preocupar al viejo–. Creo que tiene dolor de cabeza.

Se fue a recoger a Bella.

El alivio en el rostro de Bella fue evidente. Los planes de Edward para aquella noche se desvanecieron.

La atrajo hacia él, reparando en la fatiga que mostraba su rostro. Era como si la luz se hubiera apagado en sus expresivos ojos.

–Nos vamos.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó a Bella para saber cómo se sentía. Bella le aseguró que estaba bien, aunque seguía teniendo el estómago revuelto. Lo cierto era que quería que se marchara.

Después de que se marchara a trabajar, se metió en la ducha y se quedó un largo rato bajo el chorro del agua caliente. Luego, se secó el pelo y se lo recogió en una coleta.

Estaba asustada ante la perspectiva de estar embarazada. En algunos momentos, esperaba no estarlo. En otros, tenía la ridícula esperanza de que un embarazo pudiera… Aunque sabía que un hijo no podía mejorar su relación, en el fondo confiaba en que Edward llegara a sentir algo.

Tomó un desayuno ligero para asentar el estómago. No estaba segura de si aquel malestar matutino era debido a un embarazo o a su frágil estado emocional de los últimos días.

Su nerviosismo fue en aumento al tomar el taxi hacia la consulta del médico. En la clínica, rellenó los papeles y esperó impaciente a que la enfermera la llamara. Después de contestar un montón de preguntas, le pidieron que orinara en un bote, le sacaron sangre y le dijeron que esperara.

Fueron los veinte minutos más largos de su vida, hasta que la enfermera por fin volvió a llamarla.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Bella, incapaz de permanecer callada más tiempo.

–Está embarazada, señora Cullen –dijo la enfermera sonriendo–. A juzgar por la fecha de su última menstruación, debe de estar de unas seis semanas. Le haremos una ecografía para determinar con más exactitud la fecha.

Bella sintió el estómago en la garganta. Empezó a sudar y la visión se le empezó a nublar.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó la enfermera.

–Sí –respondió Bella tragando saliva–, tan sólo un poco sorprendida.

–Lo importante es que descanse y se lo tome con calma. Los análisis determinarán si todo está bien. Si hay algún problema, la avisaremos. Pídale a la recepcionista una cita con el médico y entonces le haremos la primera ecografía.

Bella salió de la clínica algo aturdida. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa.

El taxi la dejó en el restaurante en el que había quedado con sus amigas y una vez dentro, las buscó.

En un rincón, Rosalie se puso de pie y la saludó con la mano. Alice y Jessica se dieron la vuelta y la miraron agitando las manos.

Bella estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, desesperada por llegar junto a sus amigas.

–Cuéntanos –dijo Rosalie sin darle tiempo a quitarse el abrigo.

–¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó Alice.

Bella se dejó caer en su asiento. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Sus amigas se quedaron mirándola sorprendidas mientras rompía a llorar.

–Dios mío, Bella, ¿qué ocurre? No pasa nada, cariño, ya te quedarás embarazada –dijo Jessica.

Alice y Rosalie le pasaron un brazo por cada lado y se estrecharon con ella.

–Estoy embarazada –anunció entre sollozos.

La miraron con perplejidad. Rosalie se hizo cargo de la situación y tomó una servilleta para secarle las lágrimas a Bella. Las demás esperaron en silencio a que su amiga se tranquilizara.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Bella–. No tienes buena cara, Últimamente no eres la misma. ¿A santo de qué te pusiste anoche ese horrible vestido y te hiciste ese peinado?

–¡Rose! –intervino Alice–. ¿No ves que no se encuentra bien?

–Tiene razón –dijo Jessica–. Somos sus amigas y la queremos. Podemos decirle que no tiene buen aspecto.

–Creo que lo que están intentando decirte es que no pareces feliz y estamos preocupadas por ti.

–Todo es un desastre –dijo Bella mientras las lágrimas volvían a aflorar.

–Tenemos todo el día. Cuéntanos qué te pasa.

Les contó toda la historia, incluyendo todos los detalles hasta llegar a su desastrosa noche de bodas y su decisión de conseguir que Edward se enamorara de ella.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron de piedra.

–Ese hijo de perra –dijo Rose con los ojos encendidos por la ira–. Lo odio.

–Yo también –añadió Alice.

–Me gustaría darle una patada entre las piernas –murmuró Jessica.

–¿No vas a aguantar esto, verdad? –preguntó Rose.

–No sé qué hacer –contestó Bella.

–Mírame, cariño –dijo Jessica tomándole la mano a Bella. Eres una mujer muy guapa, adorable y generosa. Eres perfecta tal como eres. El único que necesita cambiar es ese canalla con el que te has casado. Estoy tan enfadada ahora mismo que no puedo ni pensar. Ese hombre no te merece.

–Estoy de acuerdo –convino Rosalie.

Alice abrazó con fuerza a Bella, antes de secarle las lágrimas de las mejillas.

–Alguien que te quiere de verdad no espera que cambies.

–Las quiero, chicas. No os imagináis la falta que me hacían.

–Me gustaría que nos lo hubieras contado antes –dijo Rosalie–. Nadie debería soportar lo que has soportado sola. Para eso están las amigas. Te queremos.

–¿Qué haría sin ustedes? –dijo Bella esbozando una sonrisa.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Alice preocupada.

Bella respiró hondo. Le resultaba difícil aceptar la decisión que su corazón había tomado.

–Voy a decirle que no puedo hacerlo.

–Me alegro por ti –dijo Rosalie.

–¿Vas a dejarlo? –preguntó Jessica.

–No puedo seguir con él. Me merezco algo mejor. Me merezco un hombre que me ame y que no quiera que cambie. Estoy cansada de pretender ser alguien que no soy. Me gusta como soy y no la persona en que me he convertido.

–Así se habla –dijo Alice–. Y no te preocupes por el bebé. Sabes que tus padres te apoyarán y nosotras estaremos contigo. Te acompañaremos al médico. Incluso estaremos a tu lado en el parto.

–Calla ya antes de que me vuelvas a hacer llorar.

–¿Quieres que alguna vaya contigo? –preguntó Jessica ansiosa–. No quiero que pases por esto sola. Rosalie puede acompañarte. Se le da muy bien asustar a la gente que hace daño a los que quiere.

–No –dijo Bella cuadrándose de hombros–. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola. Es hora de que recupere el control de mi vida y de mi futuro, algo que perdí en el momento en el que Edward entró en mi vida.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Bella –dijo Alice.

–Todas lo estamos –añadió Rosalie.

Bella se quedó mirando a sus amigas y sintió que la angustia del pecho desaparecía. Todo saldría bien. Tenía familia y las mejores amigas del mundo y, a partir de aquel momento, un hijo del que ocuparse.

En el instante en el que la enfermera le había confirmado que había una vida creciendo dentro de ella, todo el mundo de Bella se había transformado. Sus prioridades habían cambiado y había decidido que haría lo mejor para su hijo y para ella.


	20. Chapter19 Tranquilidad

La tranquilidad se apoderó de ella. Seguía asustada y con el corazón destrozado. Eso no cambiaría de la mañana a la noche. Pero sabía lo que debía hacer y no podía escapar al inevitable camino que por una vez había elegido ella y no al revés.

Edward no podía concentrarse. Había enviado un correo electrónico al destinatario equivocado y había contestado a otro pensando que era otra persona.

Estaba preocupado por Bella. No había querido dejarla sola esa mañana, pero ella había insistido en que estaba bien y que se fuera a trabajar. Aun así, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho que no se le iba. Algo no iba bien.

Descolgó el teléfono para llamar a Bella, pero se abrió la puerta y le interrumpieron. Levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Su secretaria no le había anunciado ninguna visita y sabía que no tenía ninguna reunión en aquel momento.

Para su sorpresa, James Swan entró y se paró ante el escritorio de Edward, apoyando las manos en la madera.

–¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hermana?

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Estoy empezando a cansarme de que la gente me pregunte qué es lo que le he hecho. Si lo que quieres saber es por qué nos fuimos anoche de la fiesta, te diré que le dolía la cabeza y no quería que sufriera. Así que me la llevé a casa y la metí en la cama.

–No sé si sabrás que Bella sufre dolores de cabeza cuando hay algo que la pone nerviosa o la incómoda. Me parece muy curioso que haya vuelto de su luna de miel a los dos días y que desde entonces no haya dejado de tener dolores de cabeza.

Aquello fue como un puñetazo para Edward, que volvió a sentarse mientras James permanecía de pie frente a él.

–Mi hermana no parece feliz –continuó–. No sé qué demonios está pasando, pero no me gusta lo que veo. Ha cambiado y algo me dice que es por tu culpa.

–Quizá haya madurado por fin. Su familia no le ha hecho ningún favor mimándola y protegiéndola del mundo que la rodea.

James lo miró disgustado.

–Su familia la quiere como es. Todos la cuidamos y la queremos. La apreciamos por la persona cándida y tierna y nunca haríamos nada por cambiarla. Aquel que lo pretendiera, no la merecería.

James se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. De pronto se detuvo y se giró hacia Edward.

–No sé a qué acuerdo has llegado con mi padre, pero se ha equivocado. No eres el hombre adecuado para mi hermana. El hombre ideal se habría dado cuenta de su suerte. Te lo advierto, voy a estar vigilándote. Si Bella no vuelve a ser la de siempre, iré tras de ti. No tenía pensado suceder a mi padre en los negocios, pero si la opción es tenerte en la familia y hacer la vida de mi hermana miserable, tendré que cambiar de idea.

Edward apretó los labios al oír el ultimátum de James, que al instante salió por la puerta.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana después de la repentina visita y luego miró el teléfono. De repente no se atrevía a hacer la llamada. Hacía semanas que no lo llamaba al trabajo ni que le enviaba mensajes como solía hacer antes.

No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Había estado muy ocupado después de la boda con todo el asunto del retiro de Charlie y las obras del nuevo hotel.

Se había concentrado en el futuro, confiando en que con el tiempo, Bella superara aquel triste estado de ánimo y se diera cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado. Pero ahora tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago al reparar en que todo había cambiado, especialmente ella.

De repente sonó el interfono y Edward alzó la cabeza, molesto. ¿Qué quería su secretaria?

–Señor Cullen, ha venido su mujer a verlo.

Sintió una subida de adrenalina.

–Dile que entre –dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie.

Estaba atravesando la habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Bella. Edward se detuvo, conmovido por su mala cara. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos hinchados.

De pronto estaba nervioso y odiaba esa sensación.

–Necesitaba hablar contigo, Edward.

–Muy bien –dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Contuvo el aliento. Una sensación de intranquilidad lo embargó.

–Estoy embarazada –dijo sin ninguna emoción.

No dio ninguna muestra de alegría y su reacción lo sorprendió.

–Eso es maravilloso.

Pero por su expresión, a ella no se lo parecía. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

–No puedo seguir con esto.

Se alarmó y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se levantó y tuvo la impresión de que la estaba perdiendo en más de un sentido. Le temblaban las manos mientras trataba de mantener el control de sus emociones.

–Este matrimonio… Preguntaste cuánto tiempo haría falta para saber si funcionaría. Lo cierto es que nunca iba a funcionar. He tardado en darme cuenta, pero creo que me merezco más. Los dos nos merecemos más. Te mereces una mujer a la que puedas amar y con quién no estés obligado a casarte. Yo me merezco un hombre que me ame y que quiera casarse conmigo. Alguien que no quiera hacerme cambiar, que me acepte con mis defectos –dijo, y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista–. Creí que podría hacer que te enamoraras de mí. Ha sido un error intentarlo. Me ha costado darme cuenta, pero no puedo ser alguien que no soy. Querrías a otra persona mientras la verdadera Bella no recibiría amor. Y no puedo hacerme eso ni hacérselo a mi hijo. Quiero sentirme orgullosa como madre y como mujer. Tengo que quererme y estar en paz conmigo misma y ¿sabes una cosa? Lo estoy. Quizá no fuera perfecta, pero era feliz siendo yo misma y mi familia y mis amigos me aceptaban así. Algún día aparecerá un hombre que me aceptará tal como soy. Hasta entonces, prefiero estar sola y ser honesta conmigo misma.

Se quedó tan sorprendido de su declaración que se quedó donde estaba mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y la llamó, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado tras ella. Se quedó aturdido y desconcertado.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Le temblaban las piernas. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

¿Qué había hecho? Había destrozado algo precioso y nunca se perdonaría por ello.

Emmett tenía razón, al igual que James y Bella. No la merecía. Lo habían visto con claridad mientras él permanecía ciego. En su arrogancia, había asumido que estaba en lo cierto y que sabía lo que era mejor para Bella. Había intentado cambiarla y era perfecta tal cual era. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que echaba de menos las cosas que decía que le molestaban: las llamadas al trabajo para decirle que lo quería, los repentinos ataques de afecto, su simpatía con los demás…

No había limpiado y ordenado el apartamento porque le apeteciera. Había borrado toda huella de su presencia porque había pensado que eso era lo que él quería. Había intentado dar la imagen de esposa perfecta para agradarle. Incluso había intentado aprender a cocinar por él. Había pasado de ser un soplo de aire fresco a no ser ni sombra de lo que era.

Ya no brillaba y todo por él.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Había hecho añicos algo muy bello. Había rechazado su amor. Era él el que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que quizá había estado luchando contra lo que había sentido desde el primer momento en que había puesto los ojos en ella. La amaba. Pero no a la nueva Bella. Amaba a la Bella impulsiva, apasionada y brillante. Y todo aquello que más amaba era lo que había intentado desterrar.

La adoraba y estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida compensándola por todo el daño que la había hecho.

Antes tenía que asegurarse de que no saliera de su vida para siempre.

Bella se protegió con su abrigo al salir del taxi ante el edificio del apartamento de sus padres. No tenía ninguna gana de verlos, pero quería acabar cuanto antes con aquello y necesitaba el consuelo de su madre.

Edward la había llamado una docena de veces antes de apagar el móvil para que dejara de sonar. Ahora querría hablar con ella. Le daría otra reprimenda sobre ser impulsiva y todos los adjetivos que quisiera usar para definirla. Luego le diría que no había motivos para no tener un buen matrimonio y demás.

Entró en el apartamento y se quitó el abrigo.

–¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Renne Swan salió de la cocina y le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

–Hola, cariño. ¿Qué te trae hoy aquí? Deberías haberme avisado para haber tenido algo preparado.

–¿Dónde está papá? Necesito hablar con él, bueno, con los dos.

–Iré a buscarlo –dijo Renne frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Pasa algo?

–Sí, más o menos.

Su madre se alarmó.

–Ve a sentarte al salón. Enseguida vamos.

Su madre desapareció a toda prisa y Bella se fue al amplio salón. En lugar de sentarse, se acercó a la chimenea, agradeciendo su calor. Tenía frío.

Al momento, oyó los pasos de sus padres y lentamente se giró.

–Bella, querida, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó su padre.

Se quedaron a cierta distancia, impacientes y preocupados. Bella respiró hondo.

–He dejado a Edward y estoy embarazada.

Renne se llevó las manos a la cara y Charlie frunció el entrecejo y entornó la mirada.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

–Lo sabes bien. ¿Cómo has podido, papá?

–Maldita sea, le dije que no te lo contara.

–Y no lo hizo. Lo descubrí en nuestra noche de bodas. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo horrible que fue descubrir que mi padre había comprado a mi marido?

–Charlie, ¿de qué está hablando?

Bella sintió alivio de que al menos su madre no lo supiera. No habría sido capaz de soportar una doble decepción.

–Me incluyó como parte del acuerdo con Diamond's. Obligó a Edward a casarse conmigo o no había acuerdo.


	21. Chapter 20 Esperas Algo?

–Maldita sea, no fue eso. Haces que suene como si… –dijo Charlie y se pasó una mano por el pelo–. Tan sólo quería lo mejor para ti. Pensé que Edward cuidaría de ti. Parecía el hombre perfecto.

–Puedo cuidarme yo sola. No necesito que ningún hombre lo haga. Quiero un hombre que me quiera por cómo soy, no porque mi padre quiere hacer negocios con él.

–Oh, cariño –dijo Renne, acercándose para abrazar a Bella–. Lo siento mucho.

Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del amor y el reconocimiento que Edward le había negado.

–¿Y qué me dices de tu embarazo? ¿Cuándo lo has sabido?

–Fui al médico esta mañana. Después fui a ver a Edward.

–Bella, ¿estás segura? –preguntó Charlie–. No me creo que Edward no sienta nada por ti. ¿De verdad quieres tirarlo todo por la borda por la manera en que os conocisteis? Entiendo que estés enfadada y asumo toda la culpabilidad. Edward nunca quiso engañarte. Fue idea mía desde el principio.

Bella tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para contener las lágrimas.

–No le gusta cómo soy. Piensa que soy caprichosa, irresponsable, impulsiva y demasiado confiada. Quiere que cambie en todo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es el hombre con el que quiero estar? ¿De veras crees que quiero seguir casada con él? ¿Qué lección estaría enseñándole a mi hijo si me quedo junto a un hombre que no me valora?

–No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Charlie –dijo su madre, rodeándola por los hombros y mirando furiosa a su marido.

–Bella, no te enfades conmigo por favor. Eres mi única hija y quería asegurar tu futuro. Pensé que Edward y tú haríais una buena pareja. Me equivoqué y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

–No vas a romper este acuerdo –dijo Bella–. No castigarás a Edward porque no me ame. Si piensas que es la mejor opción para los negocios, entonces déjame a un lado. Me gustaría poder tomar mis propias decisiones en el futuro sin ser manipulada.

–Te quiero, pequeña. Por favor, créeme. No pretendía hacerte daño. Edward trató de hacerme entrar en razón, pero no lo escuché. Quería que te lo contara todo, no quería ocultarte nada, pero lo até de pies y manos y lo lamento –dijo Charlie y con los brazos abiertos, se acercó a su hija para abrazarla–. Sabes que puedes contar con tu madre y conmigo para lo que necesites y que te ayudaremos con el bebé.

–Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, papá, pero de ahora en adelante deja que sea yo la que cometa mis propios errores. Me he enamorado de un hombre al que no le gusta mi verdadero yo.

–¿Quieres que mande a alguien a recoger tus cosas? Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que haga falta.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–Voy a quedarme con Rose hasta que decida lo que voy a hacer. Necesito encontrar un trabajo mejor. Ahora tengo un hijo en el que pensar. Ha llegado la hora de que baje de las nubes y madure.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir ignorándolo? Edward no dejaba de pasear por su despacho. No había podido trabajar en los tres días que hacía que Bella lo había dejado. Tampoco había conseguido dormir.

Quería que regresara, que volviera a tener sus cosas repartidas por el apartamento y ser capaz de percibir su olor nada más entrar en una habitación. Quería hacerla sonreír y que volviera a ser feliz.

Si al menos contestara el teléfono o alguno de los mensajes de texto que le había enviado. Quería saber que estaba bien. La preocupación lo estaba devorando. Estaba embarazada. ¿Y si volvía a tener uno de aquellos dolores de cabeza? ¿Quién la cuidaría?

Si al menos le hablara, le diera la oportunidad de decirle que la quería… Le había aportado alegría a su vida y no se había dado cuenta hasta que se había ido.

El teléfono sonó y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al tratar de ver si era Bella quien llamaba. Se llevó una desilusión al ver que era Sam.

–¡Ha sido una niña! –exclamó–. Una preciosa niña que ha nacido hace una hora.

Edward cerró los ojos.

–Me alegro mucho. ¿Cómo está Leah?

–Está muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella. Se ha portado muy bien en el parto. Es mucho más fuerte que yo. Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando la pequeña ha salido. Es tan guapa como su madre.

–Dale saludos de mi parte. Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

–¿Va todo bien, Edward? No pareces contento.

Edward se quedó pensativo. No quería estropearle aquel momento de felicidad a su amigo.

–No. Bella está embarazada y me ha dejado.

–Pensé que estaba locamente enamorada de ti. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De cuánto está?

–No tengo ni idea. No sé nada. Vino hace tres días a verme a mi despacho, me dijo que estaba embarazada y que se iba.

–No sabes cuánto lo siento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

–Sí –dijo Edward, dejándose caer en su sillón–. Dame algún consejo, necesito que vuelva.

–Muy bien, primera pregunta: ¿la quieres? ¿No pensarás que por estar embarazada debéis seguir estando casados?

–La amo. Hice algunas cosas mal, pero la amo. No sé si alguna vez conseguiré que me crea.

–Vas a tener que hacer algo grande que no deje lugar a dudas. Vas a tener que ponerte de rodillas y suplicar.

–Si me perdona, no me importará –murmuró Edward–. Bueno, ¿no tienes una hija de la que ocuparte?

–Está durmiendo con su madre, pero sí, voy a volver con ellas. Es una sensación única, Edward. Así que ponte en marcha y soluciona las cosas.

–Lo haré, gracias amigo.

–De nada. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para convencer a Bella de que le diera otra oportunidad.

Bella se sentó en el sofá de Rosalie y se cobijó bajo la manta, mientras tomaba té y veía nevar. Llevaba dos días nevando y la ciudad estaba cubierta por un manto blanco. Echaba de menos su apartamento y más aún el de Edward, a pesar de que nunca lo había considerado su hogar. En noches como aquella, se habrían acomodado frente a la chimenea a ver una película.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Rosalie, sentándose a su lado–. ¿Sigues con náuseas?

Quizá fueran las hormonas, pero desde que estaba ahí, se emocionaba cada vez que su amiga se ponía protectora con ella.

–Sí y no. Ya no sé si es el embarazo o lo triste que estoy. Nada me apetece.

–Estoy segura de que son las dos cosas –dijo Rose–. ¿Has hablado ya con Edward?

Bella dejó la taza y suspiró.

–No, soy una cobarde.

–No, no lo eres. Hacía falta agallas para ir a su despacho y plantarle cara. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

A Bella volvieron a humedecérsele los ojos.

–Dios mío, tengo que poner fin a esto. Rosalie, lo tienes todo: eres lista, cocinas muy bien, eres guapa y eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener.

–Y sorprendentemente sigo soltera.

–Eso es porque eres muy quisquillosa, como debe ser. Debería aprender de ti.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Rosalie hizo una mueca.

–Como sea otro vendedor… Ya van dos esta semana.

–¿Esperas algo? Quizá sea el pedido del supermercado.

–No, estoy segura de que lo encargué para mañana, pero quizá tengas razón. Enseguida vuelvo.

–Siéntate –dijo Bella–. No has parado en toda la mañana y yo no he hecho nada más que descansar y quejarme.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó, mientras Bella se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí, bajo los copos de nieve que caían. Parecía llevar una semana sin dormir.

–Hola, Bella.

* * *

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA CHICAS, ESTUVE SIN INTERNET


	22. Chapter 21

–Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó, aferrándose a la puerta.

Él rió con amargura.

–Hace una semana que no veo a mi mujer. No me devuelve las llamadas ni los mensajes. No tengo ni idea de si está bien o dónde está viviendo y todavía me preguntas qué estoy haciendo aquí.

Bella tragó saliva. Sabía que no era cortés dejarlo allí fuera en mitad de la nevada, pero no quería que pasara.

–Iba a ir mañana a recoger mis cosas –dijo tratando de controlar su voz para que no temblara–, si no te parece mal.

–No, no me parece bien. ¿Podemos ir a hablar a alguna parte?

–No creo que sea una buena idea –dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

–Estamos casados, estás esperando un hijo mío y ¿no te parece que tengamos nada de qué hablar?

Bella cerró los ojos y se llevó instintivamente la mano a la frente.

–¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Rosalie, apareciendo por detrás de Bella–. ¿Quién es?

–Sí, todo va bien. Es Edward –dijo, levantando la mano para tranquilizar a su amiga.

–Avísame si me necesitas.

Bella volvió a girarse hacia Edward.

–Sé que tenemos que hablar. Es sólo que todavía no estoy preparada. Esto ha sido muy duro para mí, Edward.

–Lo sé, cariño –dijo él dando un paso adelante–. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte y que demostrarte. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no hablas conmigo. Dame esta tarde, por favor. Si aún así no quieres tener nada conmigo, yo mismo te llevaré al apartamento y te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, desconcertada por el tono de súplica en su voz.

–Necesito ir a por mi abrigo –dijo ella.

La expresión de alivio de su rostro fue innegable. Sus ojos se iluminaron llenos de esperanza.

–Y unos zapatos –dijo él–. Te he traído varios del apartamento. No estaba seguro de si tenías aquí los que más te gustan.

–¿Me has traído zapatos?

–Sí, seis pares. Están en el baúl del coche.

–Voy a por el abrigo. Si me has traído un par de botas, eso sería perfecto.

–Enseguida vuelvo. Espera aquí. No quiero que te caigas con el hielo.

Se giró y corrió al coche. Ella se quedó allí mirándolo unos segundos mientras revolvía entre las cajas. Después, entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta. Se apresuró a ir al salón y tomó un cepillo de la mesa para peinarse.

–Bella, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó Rose.

–No estoy del todo segura, pero Edward quiere hablar. Me ha pedido que le dé esta tarde y luego me llevará a su apartamento a recoger mis cosas si eso es lo que quiero. Se comporta de una manera extraña.

–Es lógico. Lo dejaste después de decirle que estabas esperando un hijo suyo –dijo –. Llámame luego. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

Bella le lanzó un beso a Rosalie y fue al armario a buscar un abrigo y una bufanda. También sacó un gorro y se lo puso antes de enfilar hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla, Edward estaba allí con un par de botas en la mano.

–Espera, te ayudaré a ponértelas.

Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Edward para no perder el equilibrio mientras él se las ponía.

Cuando se las acabó de poner, se levantó y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones y acompañarla hasta el coche.

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó una vez se pusieron en marcha.

–Ya lo verás –dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella–. Confía en mí, Bella. Sé que es mucho pedir y sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero por esta vez confía en mí.

La sinceridad de sus palabras la conmovió. Parecía estar sufriendo tanto como ella. Aquello no tenía sentido para ella. Sabía que no celebraba la ruptura de su matrimonio, pero con el acuerdo todavía en pie, estaba consiguiendo lo que siempre había querido sin la carga de una esposa.

Al llegar al refugio, Bella se sorprendió.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Edward salió del coche, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta.

–Ven. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Dejó que la ayudara a salir del coche y entraron al edificio. Como de costumbre, la mascota del refugio, el gato Louder, estaba durmiendo en la recepción.

Para su sorpresa, Edward la llevó por el pasillo en el que estaban las jaulas. Nunca había estado antes allí, así qué ¿cómo sabía moverse por el refugio?

Se detuvo ante la habitación que utilizaban para que se conocieran las mascotas y sus nuevos dueños antes de que se los llevaran a casa. La miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y abrió la puerta. Dentro estaban Molly y otros voluntarios del refugio y cuando Edward y Bella entraron, empezaron a dar gritos de alegría.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Bella.

–Saluda a tus empleados –dijo él–. A partir de ahora eres la directora del refugio de animales de Swan's.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Bella abriendo los ojos como platos–. ¿No vamos a cerrar?

–No, no nos cierran. Gracias a tu marido. Nos ha facilitado los fondos necesarios para seguir funcionando. No sólo podemos seguir abiertos, sino que tenemos dinero para hacer mejoras y conseguir publicidad para encontrar hogares para los animales.

Se soltó del abrazo de Molly y volvió junto a Edward.

–¿Has hecho esto por mí?

–Lo hice antes de que te fueras. Hablé de ello con tu padre la noche de la fiesta. Lo amenacé con no ocupar su puesto si se negaba a financiar el refugio. Sé lo mucho que significan estos animales para ti.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que no era lo que quería. Además, parecía nervioso, como si estuviera preocupado porque no agradeciera lo que había hecho.

La vista se le nubló y sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Lo quería mucho.

–Gracias –murmuró–. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente. Lo es todo para mí.

–Tú lo eres todo para mí –dijo él y antes de que Bella dijera nada, se giró hacia los demás–. Nos gustaría quedarnos con vosotros a celebrarlo, pero tengo que llevar a Bella a otro sitio.

Después de despedirse de todos, volvieron al coche. Bella se sentó en su asiento. Se sentía esperanzada, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Algo había cambiado en Edward.

–¿Qué has querido decir ahí dentro cuando has dicho que lo soy todo para ti?

Él se aferró al volante.

–Exactamente eso. Tengo que decirte muchas cosas, pero te pido que seas paciente conmigo. No quiero tener esta conversación en el coche mientras conduzco, son poder mirarte o tocarte. Así que te pido que esperes un poco. Quiero llevarte a un sitio en el que podamos hablar y puedas escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Parecía temer que se negara, así que para aliviar su evidente nerviosismo, puso la mano en su pierna.

–De acuerdo, Edward, te escucharé.

* * *

Edward no dejó de apretar el acelerador mientras se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba impaciente y el tiempo corría en su contra, pero las carreteras estaban resbaladizas y no quería poner en peligro a su esposa y a su hijo.

Su esposa e hijo. Aquellas palabras eran muy poderosas. La mujer a la que amaba y a la que tanto daño había hecho y el hijo que esperaba en su vientre. Su creación, su familia, algo que sólo le pertenecía a él.

¿Qué haría si no tuviera una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores?

Solo él podía conseguir que lo perdonara.

El viaje a Greenwich, Connecticut, llevó más tiempo del que le habría gustado. Ambos estaban nerviosos e inquietos y permanecieron en silencio. Cuando llegaron ante la casa que quería enseñarle a Bella, sólo quedaba una hora de luz.

Aparcó junto a la acera, al lado del camino privado, y apagó el motor. A su lado, Bella frunció el ceño, confundida.

Rodeó el coche y le abrió la puerta. La ayudó a salir y luego le colocó la bufanda y el gorro para que no tuviera frío, antes de que le diera la mano y tirara de ella hacia la carretera.

–Esto es muy bonito –comentó Bella mirando las colinas nevadas que los rodeaban.

Sus labios mostraban una dulce sonrisa y Edward sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Quería que todos los días estuviera así de feliz y guapa.

Se detuvo antes de la curva cerrada que daba la carretera. Sin soltarla de la mano, la hizo girarse hacia él. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho.

Sus alientos eran visibles. Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer otra vez.

–Bella.

–Dime, Edward.

Su voz sonó dulce y clara en mitad del silencio que los rodeaba.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía tanto que decir que no sabía por dónde empezar.

–Maldita sea, te quiero. Estoy intentando encontrar las palabras para expresar todo lo que quiero decirte y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que te quiero tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti. No me hagas vivir sin ti, Bella.

Sus expresivos ojos se abrieron como platos. Se quedó boquiabierta y sacudió la cabeza como si no supiera qué decir ante aquella declaración.

–Entonces, ¿por qué? Si me amas, ¿por qué quieres que cambie de forma de ser? Tú no amas a la verdadera Bella, sino a la imagen de la esposa perfecta que te has hecho en la cabeza. Bueno, tengo que decirte que no soy ella y que nunca lo seré.

* * *

Que hará Bella? estamos en la recta final


	23. Fin

Estaba muy guapa cuando se enfadaba. Sus ojos recobraban vida y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

–Tratar de hacerte cambiar fue mi mayor error. He sido un estúpido –dijo y tomándola de los hombros, la miró a los ojos para añadir–: Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida. No quería darme cuenta. Cuando tu padre sugirió que nos casáramos, me sentó mal y no me gustó que se entrometiera.

Pero lo cierto era que no me importaba casarme y sentar la cabeza contigo. Me estaba comportando como un inmaduro porque me estaban obligando a casarme. Y cuando lo descubriste, me quedé hecho polvo porque lo último que quería era hacerte daño.

Me sentí acorralado.

Así que reaccioné sintiéndome frustrado y dije todas aquellas tonterías acerca de que podíamos mantener un buen matrimonio. Quería que todo siguiera igual para no tener que enfrentarme a la vulnerabilidad que sentía cada vez que la cuestión del amor surgía.

Siguió mirándolo como si no tuviera idea de qué decir.

–Me dabas miedo, Bella. Apareciste en mi vida y la pusiste patas arriba. Eras lo único que no podía controlar. Odiaba lo nervioso que me ponía cada vez que estábamos en la misma habitación. Pensé que si conseguía controlarte, no brillarías tanto y podría contener mis reacciones cada vez que me sonrieras. El problema nunca fuiste tú, sino yo.

Incapaz de mantener por más tiempo las manos apartadas de ella, dio un paso adelante y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sintió su aliento en el rostro.

–Eres lo mejor de mi mundo. Eres mi vida y no puedo imaginármela sin ti. Lo que hice fue imperdonable. Sólo quiero asegurarte que si me admites de nuevo en tu vida, nunca volverás a tener motivos para dudar de mí. Te demostraré cada día que eres el centro de mi universo. Querías un hombre que te amara, que te aceptara por cómo eres.

No busques más, Bella. Lo tienes delante. Ningún hombre te amará como yo te amo.

Sus enormes ojos chocolates brillaban. Unas lágrimas asomaron, pero no llegaron a rodar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la detuvo besándola. Llevaba toda la semana desesperado por volver a sentirla así de cerca y en aquel momento la tenía en sus brazos.

–No digas nada todavía. Aún hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Se separó de ella, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella por la carretera. Al rodear la curva pronunciada, Bella se detuvo y se quedó mirando la impresionante casa que se levantaba en lo alto de la colina.

–Querías un hogar en el que hubiera niños jugando con sus mascotas. Te quiero, Bella. Tan sólo necesito una oportunidad para demostrarte que estás a salvo conmigo y que te amaré y cuidaré todos los días de mi vida. A ti y a nuestros hijos.

–¿Te alegras por el bebé?

–Por supuesto. No se me ocurre nada mejor que vivir en esta casa contigo y con nuestro hijo o hija, y su media docena de hermanos.

–Eso me gusta.

Edward le acarició el pelo y la besó dulcemente.

–Te quiero, te quiero más de lo que nunca pensé que se pudiera querer a alguien. Eso me asusta, no voy a negarlo, pero más me asusta perderte. Danos una oportunidad y te enseñaré a confiar en mí de nuevo.

Ella lo abrazó y apoyó la frente en su cuello.

–Yo también te quiero, Edward. Te quiero tanto que eres la única persona capaz de hacerme tanto daño. Pero también tienes el poder de hacerme más feliz que nadie en todo el mundo.

–Quiero que seas feliz, que vuelvas a sonreír y haré lo que haga falta para conseguirlo.

Ella se apartó y sonrió con picardía.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no me enseñas mi nueva casa?

Edward tardó unos segundos en recuperar la compostura para poder hablar.

–La compra todavía no está cerrada, pero la casa lleva vacía seis meses y tengo las llaves. Te la enseñaré.

Ella lo tomó del brazo mientras se encaminaban a la entrada.

–¿Te imaginas a nuestros hijos jugando aquí y los perros persiguiéndoles?

–¿Sabes lo mejor?

–Ver la sonrisa de su madre iluminar el mundo de su padre todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

* * *

 **CHICAS RECIEN ENTRO A FF, Y VEO SUS RR.**

 **NO SE QUE PASO CON EL CAPITULO, QUE DICEN QUE ESTABA MAL TRADUCIDO, YA QUE NO HE USADO NINGUN TRADUCTOR PUESTO QUE LA CONSEGUI E N ESPAÑOL. AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP ARREGLADO**


End file.
